Ardens Caelum
by misssalace
Summary: <html><head></head>―Oficial Uchiha ― atrapar a akatsuki, caer y caer ― No me provoques, Sakura, eres mía, tómalo como quieras. ¡Sasuke-kun! / Este juego se llama ruleta rusa ¿quieres morir? ― No importa, moriré por ella. SasuSaku. for Tsukisaku. Editado.</html>
1. El oficial Uchiha

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Ardens Caelum (cielo ardiente, en latín). _Edición._  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. M | romance/hurt/comfort.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>summary. <strong>―Oficial Uchiha ― atrapar a akatsuki, caer y caer ― No me provoques, Sakura, eres mía, tómalo como quieras. ¡Sasuke-kun! Este juego se llama, ruleta rusa, ¿quieres morir? ― No importa, moriré por ella. **  
><strong>****by | muse/dedicated. ****ViliViry | Tsukisaku (su regalo por cumplir aquí dos años, aunque la edité, es para ella).

* * *

><p><strong>« El oficial Uchiha » <strong>

**.**

_Porque soy veneno, y si tú quieres yo te quiero, pero desnúdate primero, que no se entere la ciudad.  
><em>_Porque soy veneno, y tú el antídoto que quiero. Igual te mato, igual me muero, sin ti no entro una vez más._

El amor… envenena. Poco a poco. Lentamente. Se pierde todo, lo eres todo. Lo tienes todo y luego nada. Porque, pasas toda una vida viviendo, respirando, y sintiendo sin la necesidad de ver a esa persona. Pero, una vez que sabes que la razón de tu existencia… realmente existe. Que puede hablar, piensa, camina, posee ojos profundos, voz destellante y una jodida sonrisa, puedes llegar a preguntarte, ¿Cómo es que he podido vivir sin él? Y, ¿por qué ahora ya no puedo hacerlo?

¿Por qué? Por el amor, es la respuesta. Y, ¿qué es el amor?

¿Lo sabes tú? Que si lo… sé yo.

El amor; sentimiento que te enloquece de todas las formas imaginables, te hace existir, llena el vacío. De pronto eres nada. De pronto lo eres todo. De pronto flotas, de pronto estás hundido. Bah, es desesperante en realidad. Y te vuelve loco, de verdad. Pero, a pesar de ser triste, desesperante, humillante, estresante, pleno, triste y todo, es lo mejor que existe.

No es que se pueda o no razonar, si te pones a pensarlo, es la cosa más estúpida. Porque cuando uno está… enamorado, es eso precisamente: Un tonto.

**.**

** **

―Sa-Sasori, suéltame por favor, quiero irme ―murmuró la frágil chica mientras hacía el torpe intento de alejarse del pelirrojo, pero le fue imposible y fue apresada por el mismo.

―Vamos, Sakura, si viniste aquí sabías lo que haríamos. No juegues a la niña inocente, ¿aunque sabes qué? Me estás excitando ―respondió el muchacho, en realidad a primera vista no parecía ser tan malo, incluso parecía un agraciado muñeco, era hermoso, pero su personalidad era como la del hijo del diablo. Era un muchacho angelical y con una actitud de demonio, doble cara, él era: Sasori Akasuna.

―Yo… Sasori, yo… ―y ella era Sakura, la chica que había cedido a ser su novia apenas hacía una semana.

―Eres mi novia, tengo derecho ―interrumpió él y la besó para callarla, torpemente, ya que era más bajo que ella por dos centímetros al menos.

Embistió contra ella con verdadera fuerza. Ella le excitaba sobremanera, sobre todo con aquella actitud inocente.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el aire se llenó de ululares por doquier: patrullas de policía.

Sasori soltó a Sakura bruscamente y miró hacia todos lados. Estaban perdidos si no salían de allí.

Un chico rubio entró y sonrió casi pícaramente ante la escena. Sakura, que estaba temblando de miedo y golpeándose mentalmente por idiota, le miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo.

Al llevarla ahí, Sasori le dijo que estarían solos y solo pasaban un momento después de ir al cine. Sakura no sabía en lo que se metía, vamos, Sasori era un simple chico rico.

―Sasori ―rugió el rubio.

―¿Qué demonios sucede, Deidara? ―preguntó el pelirrojo en el mismo tono.

―La policía, nos ha encontrado ―anunció Deidara con la voz casi quebrada―. Rápido, deja a la chica ahí y acompáñame, si no guardamos la mercancía estamos jodidos.

Sasori soltó a Sakura bruscamente y, prácticamente, la aventó contra la pared. Ella rebotó y cayó al suelo, se quedó ahí muy quieta. Se moría de miedo, y sabía que algo malo sucedía. Seguía preguntándose por qué salió de aquella fiesta con Sasori, por qué aceptó ser su novia y qué hacía allí tirada en el suelo, en lugar de estar en cualquier otro sitio.

―Sakura ―llamó el pelirrojo y la miró con una ceja alzada, tal vez y la provocativa chica con la que se había topado hacía unos días era la creación de una botella de tequila―. Quédate aquí quieta, si te vas te arrepentirás y lo digo en serio ―ella se estremeció ante la última aclaración, sonaba firmemente como una amenaza, una de las peligrosas y mortales. Definitivamente se arrepentía de haber cedido ante la cara angelical de Sasori, de verdad.

La puerta del pequeño cuarto se cerró ruidosamente, Sakura se irguió y se hincó en el suelo para evaluar su situación.

El ruido afuera era cada vez mayor, el ulular de las sirenas se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Bueno, había sido una mala idea escuchar a su amiga Karin en primer lugar. Ella le había dicho que se divirtiera y por eso había asistido a la fiesta que brindaban los Kitamura, ahí había abusado del alcohol y como no sabía beber, le había coqueteado torpe y descaradamente a Sasori. No recordaba gran cosa, pero sabía que había sido el inicio de su fin.

Miró hacia todos lados, el ruido ahora era ensordecedor y sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle.

Se dio cuenta de que había una gran ventana que daba hacia el exterior, se acercó gateando hasta allí y de inmediato se arrepintió puesto que estaba en el cuarto piso, saltar era una sentencia de muerte. Era de idiotas. Suspiró y se quedó sentada.

Seguía preguntándose por qué el chico rubio, que se llamaba Deidara, había llegado de esa manera ―aunque internamente lo agradecía porque la había mantenido con la ropa puesta― y no podía sacarse de la mente que Sasori era una mala persona. Vamos, ¿a qué se referían con "mercancía"? obviamente no era a nada bueno. Ella, y las películas de gánsters o programas policiacos, decían que la "mercancía" no era más que drogas y ese tipo de estupefacientes.

Su mente comenzó a vagar demasiado lejos y pensó que traficaban mujeres, que ella iba a perecer cortada en pedacitos. Violada, incluso supuso que sus órganos acabarían por todo el mundo.

Sí, la imaginación de Sakura era grande. Pero su miedo era aún mayor. Se arrinconó en la pared y comenzó a llorar. Era una ilusa. Estaba jodida, perdida y… estaba…

¡Salvada!

Justo cuando su llanto parecía querer igualar a las sirenas ululando afuera, la puerta se abrió producto de una fuerte patada. Tres figuras aparecieron frente a ella y se encogió en su lugar.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, otro de cabello casi plateado, otro más ―el que llamó la atención de Sakura― era un chico de cabello oscuro. Era de noche, la vista de Sakura estaba empañada por las lágrimas pero, supo que estaba salvada. Los tres hombres vestían un traje verde oliva, un chaleco con un remolino a la espalda y armas a los costados: eran policías.

―Tú ―llamó el de cabellos negros―. Ponte de pie, ahora ―ordenó y le apuntó con el arma.

El rubio frunció el ceño y negó. Ella se encogió un poco más contra la pared.

―Sasuke, no creo que ella…

―Cállate, Naruto ―respondió éste―. Podría ser…

―¿No ves que está muy asustada? ―espetó el otro.

Sakura vagaba su mirada de un lado a otro y entonces, se puso de pie abruptamente y se lanzó al cuello del chico de cabello negro. Lo abrazo con fuerza y se echó a llorar. Casi la habían violado, se moría de miedo, temblaba y le habían apuntado con un arma. ¿Acaso su noche podía empeorar?

El chico, que respondía al nombre de _Sasuke,_ se quedó quieto mientras ella le abrazaba. Bajó el arma en tanto sentía demasiado, demasiado calor en el cuerpo. Sintió una ligera, pero placentera, molestia en la entrepierna y rechinó los dientes. No podía ser. Bruscamente se quitó a la chica de encima.

―Necesitarás más que eso para salvarte, chica ―dijo con voz amenazante. Sakura se quedó helada.

―Naruto ―llamó ahora el de cabello gris, con una especie de pasamontañas en el rostro―. Levántala y llévala abajo.

―Yo lo haré ―interrumpió Sasuke. El rubio le miró con sospecha pero no dijo nada―. Kakashi, Naruto, revisen otras áreas del edificio, esos idiotas deben andar cerca.

―Sasuke, ¿Qué no el jefe de éste escuadrón soy yo? ―espetó el otro hombre, parecía más maduro que los otros dos.

Sakura estaba temblando y se mordía las uñas.

―Como sea ―contestó Sasuke.

―Bastardo ―musitó el rubio.

―Jódete ―respondió Sasuke mientras le hacía señales a la chica para que se acercara a él.

Sakura dudó. Justo cuando una luz alumbró la ventana, pudo observar mejor el rostro del sujeto: Era simplemente hermoso. Su cuerpo parecía ser fornido, sus labios eran una fina línea. Su cabello era oscuro, demasiado, y sus ojos también lo eran. La luz que se proyectaba hacia adentro le confirió una especie de aura especial. De pronto, él se acercó más a ella.

―Ven acá ―ordenó, pero ella no se movió―. Dije que vengas, ¿quieres que sea por las malas? ―preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio y se tambaleó. No sabía qué hacer.

―Por las malas, entonces ―murmuró él y se acercó a ella que seguía como una estatua, quieta. Él se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su uniforme verde y sacó unas esposas. Sakura las miró fijamente mientras él se las ponía alrededor de las manos.

Algo pasó por la mente de ambos, algo no muy… sano. Sakura se sintió excitada sin quererlo.

Él apretó con fuerza las esposas para no lanzarse contra ella. Maldita fuera, era una zorra. Eso era seguro, por que estaba en el complejo escondido de la organización criminal _Akatsuki. _Posiblemente fuera la puta del lugar o solamente de uno de los criminales, tal vez del cabecilla. Sasuke se negaba fieramente a sentirse atraído por una mujer, máxime de alguien como ella. Tenía el cabello rosa, ¡por el amor de dios! Eso solo las prostitutas baratas.

La tomó bruscamente de los brazos y la giró, mientras tomaba sus muñecas la estampó contra la pared e instintivamente se pegó a ella para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Ella se mantuvo quieta mientras él acariciaba sus muñecas.

―Tienes derecho a guardar silencio ―comenzó a decir mientras la esposaba, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por ignorar las punzadas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo, había detenido a varias mujeres antes, pero ella era la única que lo había hecho sentir así―. Todo lo que digas será y podrá ser usado en tu contra ante un tribunal. Tienes derecho a consultar a un abogado y tener uno presente mientras eres interrogada, si no tienes uno, se te asignará uno que pueda representarte. Estás detenida.

Mientras el chico recitaba lo más conocido como "lectura de derechos" Sakura se mordía el labio y apretaba los párpados con fuerza. Sentía su aliento cerca de su cuello, lo que le impedía pensar con claridad. Si era ese policía, no se sentía asustada, realmente no, se sentía… extasiada. Como en una película… diablos, como en una película pornográfica.

No es que hubiese visto muchas, pero la temática siempre era sobre una mala mujer siendo _castigada _por un policía. En ese momento, se sentía así. Y no era nada bueno.

Cuando Sakura pudo reaccionar estaba siendo escoltada hacia la planta baja. Sasori no había vuelto por ella, supuso que había huido. Era un maldito hijo de puta, Sakura lo siguió maldiciendo internamente mientras sentía las fuertes manos del policía en sus brazos, que eran mantenidos de manera forzada en esa posición. Se mordió el labio, estaba siendo detenida por policías, ¡demonios! Debería estarse sintiendo preocupada, y solo sentía placer por el roce del oficial detrás de ella.

Estaba loca, seguro.

_El perímetro está limpio, parece que pudieron huir a tiempo _se escuchó en el cuello de uno de los hombres que eran la escolta de Sakura. El rubio se llevó las manos al cuello y presionó una especie de botón. Comenzó a hablar en respuesta.

―Recibido ―dijo―. Tenemos a una sospechosa, la llevamos para interrogación, cambio ―agregó mientras miraba con lástima a la chica.

Ella bajó la mirada y se limitó a dejarse llevar. Miró un reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran las tres de la madrugada.

―Maldita sea, volvimos a perderlos ―maldijo el chico detrás de Sakura, Sasuke.

―Ya, como sea ―intervino el otro hombre, ella recordaba que lo había llamado Kakashi―. Ella podría poseer información útil, ¿No?

―Hn.

Entonces, Sakura sintió el irrefrenable impulso de girarse a ver a su verdugo. No lo hizo porque él afianzaba sus muñecas de manera bastante fuerte.

Al llegar afuera, Sakura observó el panorama. Había más de cinco patrullas y varios policías moviéndose por ahí.

―Tus informes ―exigió un chico de cabellera negra, atado en una coleta baja. Sakura tragó saliva creyendo que se dirigía a ella, pero le hablaba solo a su captor―. Sasuke.

Ella se sonrojó sin razonar el porqué.

―No encontramos gran cosa, si había algo lo guardaron demasiado rápido ―murmuró él.

―Ya, ¿detenidos?

―Solo ella ―Sasuke sacudió ligeramente a la chica y ella se sonrojó aún más, sintiéndose estúpida porque en lugar de estar preocupada estaba pensando otro… tipo de cosas.

―Bien, tú ―llamó el muchacho―. Chica, te han dicho tus derechos, ¿No es así? ―preguntó.

Sakura asintió y levantó la mirada.

―Bien, si no quieres no tienes que decírmelo, al menos hasta que estemos en la comisaría. Pero, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Internamente, Sakura prácticamente se enamoró del chico que tenía enfrente. Sonreía amablemente mientras la miraba, ella sintió calidez en su pecho.

―Sakura ―respondió.

―Muy bien, Sakura. No estás en problemas, al menos no todavía ―volvió a hablar―. Soy el oficial Itachi Uchiha.

Ella sonrió levemente. Sasuke, molesto, sacudió otra vez a Sakura y gruñó. No dijo nada más y la llevó hasta una patrulla, la metió sin consideración alguna y cerró la portezuela.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba molesto. Había algo en la manera en que su hermano se había dirigido a la detenida que no le agradó, tan solo su instinto posesivo surgió y tuvo que apartarla de él. Esa chica le estaba colmando la paciencia… así que, se llama… _Sakura. _Nombre bastante acorde con ella.

Bufó y regresó a reunirse con su escuadrón.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó al notar que todos le miraban fijamente.

―Nada ―debatió Naruto rápidamente y sonrió lascivamente, Sasuke le golpeó en automático y el rubio le devolvió el golpe también. Itachi y Kakashi giraron los ojos, Kakashi sostuvo al rubio e Itachi a su hermano.

―No actúen como niños ―espetó Kakashi.

―Sasuke ―murmuró Itachi―. Súbanse a su patrulla y larguémonos de aquí, esta redada fue un asco.

―Hn ―musitó el Uchiha menor.

La pareja Uchiha-Uzumaki se dirigió a su vehículo, donde Sasuke había metido a Sakura. Y en ese transporte llegaron a la comisaría.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, el poderío de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke miró hacia atrás. La chica había permanecido peculiarmente callada durante el trayecto y eso, la verdad, era ligeramente inquietante porque las chicas a su alrededor nunca, jamás, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, se quedaban calladas. Siempre querían saber su nombre completo, número telefónico o cosas personales.

―Tú ―llamó Sasuke una vez que su compañero estuvo fuera del vehículo―. ¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? ¿Qué no sabías que Akatsuki es traficante de drogas, armas y otras cosas? ―preguntó enervado. Para su desgracia, le importaba demasiado lo que pudiese haber estado haciendo ella en ese sitio.

Pero ella alzó una ceja, su corazón latía rápido.

―Tengo derecho a guardar silencio ―recitó robóticamente y admiró con orgullo como el ojo de su interlocutor saltaba imperceptiblemente.

―Hn ―musitó él y bajó del auto. ¿Ni una respuesta, sonrisa, o insinuación? ¿Qué clase de mujer extraterrestre era aquella?

Bien, podía ser su inflado ego, pero Sasuke estaba realmente acostumbrado a que las mujeres parlotearan sin parar. Ella llamó su atención por ese pequeño detalle.

Sakura, mientras tanto, en los segundos que estuvo sola en la patrulla, comenzó a temblar. Porque, ¿Cómo podía ser Sasori un narcotraficante de drogas? Vamos, era el chico más adinerado de su universidad. Tenía prácticamente todo, ¿acaso estaba demente? Eso la hizo castañear los dientes y retorcerse, era incomodo tener los brazos a la espalda, la verdad.

Él abrió la puerta del coche y la miró fijamente. Se vía como una tonta niña asustada. Pero bueno, las apariencias siempre engañan, ¿no es así?

―Baja ―ordenó.

Ella intentó obedecer pero se fue de lado al intentar salir sin apoyo. Él giró los ojos estresado.

―A ver, ven aquí ―murmuró y asió uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a salir. Al hacerlo, la estrelló contra su pecho sin querer y ella se quedó ahí. Él no la apartó sino que se sorprendió del latigazo de deseo que recorrió cada fibra de su ser. Imposible.

―Camina ―volvió a ordenar y ambos volvieron a la realidad.

Al adentrarse a la estación, Sakura comenzó a sentirse pequeña. Demasiado, pequeña.

Él la llevó a una sala rodeada de espejos, gracias a las películas Sakura pudo reconocerla como una sala de interrogación. Los nervios afloraban de cada poro de su piel.

―Te interrogaré yo ―anunció el moreno―. ¿Quieres llamar a un abogado?

Ella negó, después de todo era completamente inocente y solo diría la verdad. Tenía más por el extraño ramalazo de electricidad que sentía cada que el hombre frente a ella la miraba, aún mucho más si la… tocaba.

―Te quitaré las esposas, y más te vale que hables de ahora en adelante, no eres muda, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sin saber exactamente si era la acción correcta, le dio la espalda y él se acercó a ella para liberar sus manos.

La sensación que inundó a ambos fue… difícil de ignorar. No podía pensar bien si la tocaba. Ninguno. Ella exhaló aire ruidosamente y él la guió hasta una silla, rodeó la mesa que había ahí y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos. Con la luz se sorprendió de su extraordinario color verde. Ella le devolvió la mirada sobándose las muñecas, los orbes tan oscuros del policía la habían atrapado. Supo que él debía ser bueno para interrogar, parecía poseer un cierto arte de persuasión.

Él se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirarla, Sakura encontró esto jodidamente atractivo. Se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. Sasuke interpretó esto como un gesto de nerviosismo y también sonrió, pero de manera extremadamente arrogante.

Siguieron mirándose.

―Dime tu nombre completo ―dijo él, rompiendo el silencio―. Edad y ocupación.

―Sakura Haruno ―contestó ella en un susurro bastante débil―. Tengo diecinueve años, casi veinte. Soy estudiante de medicina ―continuó tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Después de todo, solo tenía que decir la verdad.

―Ya, Sa-ku-ra ―prosiguió él―. ¿Podrías decirme qué hacías ésta noche en esa fábrica abandonada? ¿Ah? ―preguntó y se inclinó más sobre la mesa, su aliento nubló el pobre juicio de Sakura.

―Yo… yo no sabía que era…

―¿Piensas hacerme creer que te perdiste y llegaste a la planta alta por ti misma? ―interrumpió él haciendo presión.

―No… no… ―negó ella agitando las manos frente a sí misma―. Sasori… Sasori él… él…

―¿Akasuna no Sasori? ―preguntó.

Sakura asintió. ―Sí… él… él era algo así como mi novio y… y me llevó ahí porque…. Él…

Sasuke entendió todo. Ella era mala para mentir, sinceramente. Así que era sencillo adivinar todo lo que quería decir pese a que estuviera tartamudeando. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

―Así que… ¿Te gusta el peligro, Haruno?

Ella le miró raro, se mordió el labio.

―¿P-perdón?

―Hn, para ser la novia de uno de los cómplices más importantes del narcotráfico aquí en Konoha, no eres muy lista.

―¡Oye! ―espetó ella―. ¡Yo no tenía idea de nada! Él ha sido mi novio por una semana, ¡Una jodida semana! No hice nada malo y quiero salir de aquí.

―Ya, ¿debo creerte solo porque gritas tanto? Eres un poco escandalosa, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó, sin quererlo, cada vez se inclinaba un poco más sobre de la mesa.

Ella apretó los puños, ignoró el revoloteo en su estomago y se puso de pie para encararlo.

―¡Yo soy inocente! ―gritó. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo encaró―. No sabía que Sasori hacía ese tipo de…

Él la miró con una ceja alzada, era la primera mujer que se le enfrentaba incluso en una interrogación. Interesante.

―Hn ―musitó él―. Muy bien, Sa-ku-ra… supongamos que te creo, Akasuna no Sasori es un chico rico, si no tenemos pruebas contra él no podemos hacerle nada. ¿Crees que te dejaré ir así nada más?

Estaban cara a cara, incluso podía percibir el aroma hostigoso que emanaba de ella: Cereza.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando el aliento del policía rozaba su nariz, ¿por qué tenía que ser así de… atractivo?

―Yo… espero que sí ―confesó.

―Pues no, encontrarte ahí pudo haber sido pura casualidad pero eres testigo de…

―Espera, espera, ¿testigo? ―preguntó ella―. No vi nada, bueno… había…

_―Sakura, quédate conmigo._

_Pero ella no escuchaba, miró fijamente los miles de paquetes perfectamente envueltos que había ahí._

_―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó susurrando._

_―No mires nada, vamos arriba ―espetó el pelirrojo y la jaló, evitando que ella curioseara más de la cuenta._

_ _

―Paquetes ―susurró―. Muchos paquetes, pero no pude distinguir qué eran, la verdad.

―Hn, espera aquí ―contestó el oficial y se restregó la nuca antes de salir. Había sido la interrogación más corta, estúpida, y jodidamente atractiva que había hecho en toda su carrera como policía. Porque la chica era todo un dilema. Le creía, de hecho le creía, pero no por eso iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

―E-espera ―llamó ella y se mordió el labio―. ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya sabes, solo para saber y…

―Hn, Sasuke Uchiha ―contestó él y se giró para salir de ahí―. Soy el oficial Uchiha.

_Oficial Uchiha. _Sakura se grabó el nombre a fuego.

Al salir, Sasuke detalló la mayoría de la información junto con sus conclusiones a su hermano y su escuadrón. La chica era inocente, sí, pero corría peligro al haber estado por ahí.

El moreno regresó a la sala de interrogación, siendo observado por fuera de ella por sus compañeros ya que varios decían que la chica era bastante guapa, incluso sexy.

―Hey ―llamó cuando entró―. Son las cinco y media de la mañana, no podemos dejarte ir y te quedarás a dormir en una celda―explicó.

Sakura chilló de inmediato como negativa.

―¡No! ¡No hice nada…!

―No seas molesta ―espetó Sasuke―. Solo te quedarás a dormir aquí y ya, demonios.

―E-está bien ―susurró la chica―. ¿Sasuke-kun? ―dijo y él se giró a mirarla fijamente, sus ojos la atravesaron y ella se estremeció.

Él bufó ante el sufijo a su nombre. ―¿Qué? ―preguntó.

―Esto… gracias… por… por salvarme, yo… tenía mucho miedo ―admitió e hizo una ligera reverencia, sin querer le mostró parte de sus senos y Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, la miró de arriba abajo.

Carraspeó con molestia.

―Hn ―musitó y salió de allí antes de descontrolarse.

Minutos más tarde, Sakura estaba hecha un ovillo en una pequeña cama dentro de una celda. No era lo bastante grande para dos personas, así que supuso que era una especie de refugio. Le habían proporcionado una manta y estaba cansada. No habían pasado ni dos horas después de su _arresto_ aunque ella no lo consideraba así.

―Sasuke, Mikoto se preocupará por ti si te quedas ésta noche ―espetó el chico de coleta baja que Sakura miraba fijamente, discutía con el de cabello alborotado.

―Ella es así ―contestó el más joven―. Vivirá una noche sin mí ―agregó y se acomodó mejor en la silla―. Ya, vete.

Absurdamente, y ya que estaba siendo una chica chismosa que escuchaba la conversación entre ambos chicos, Sakura quiso saber quien era… Mikoto. Una mujer, obviamente, ¿sería su novia?

Bah, que patética.

―Sasuke…

―Itachi, no me jodas, tú estás más cansado que yo y la redada de ésta noche fue una mierda, ¿quieres irte ya?

―Bien, bien, tranquilízate ―el muchacho se puso una chaqueta oscura y se giró, echó una mirada a la celda de Sakura―. Señorita Haruno, que pase buena noche y lamento los inconvenientes que le pudimos haber causado, mañana por la mañana será libre de irse y estará bajo custodia momentánea.

Sakura asintió sin entender nada, ya antes le habían explicado que era testigo ocular de algo importante. Así que sería vigilada hasta que Akatsuki cayera.

Se despidió de otros oficiales y la comisaría quedó prácticamente vacía. Sasuke estaba sentado en un escritorio con varios papeles en él. Ella se abrazó las rodillas y lo observó.

En serio, de verdad, no creía que hubiera otro hombre más perfecto. Parecía mayor que ella pero no demasiado, tal vez unos cuatro años. Su cabello estaba alborotado y lucía jodidamente sexy. Sus ojos oscuros, sus labios rosáceos y su nariz eran finos. Sakura suspiró y siguió observándolo.

De pronto, él giró su mirada hacia ella y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Una torcida, que Sakura encontró provocativa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¿No vas a dormir? ―preguntó él, en tono frío.

―No tengo mucho sueño ―contestó ella desde su celda, su voz resonaba en prácticamente toda la sala, que estaba vacía sin contarlos a ellos dos―. Además, son las cinco de la mañana, no sé si es demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano.

―Hn, interesante deducción ―murmuró él mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hasta la celda.

Se quedó mirándola. Rememorando lo que había sentido al esposarla. Vamos, él no era un hombre pervertido, ni siquiera era uno sociable. Pero no podía evitar pensar que ella era un tanto atrayente, si podía llegar a serlo una chica de cabello rosa y bastante exótico.

―¿Por qué se quedó aquí, oficial? ―preguntó ella cuando lo miró a la entrada de su celda.

Él arqueó una ceja y sonrió casi, casi, con un poco de… placer. Sí, algo así.

―Simple turno ―dijo, sin explicarse mucho. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja para mirarlo de cerca. Si se llegaban a preguntar el porqué de sus acciones, ninguno podía decirlo.

―Ah ―musitó y luego sonrió abiertamente―. Sasuke-kun, ¿tienes novia? ―preguntó de golpe.

¡Listo! Ahí estaba, ya sabía que era una chica como las demás.

― No tengo porqué contestar eso ―respondió molesto.

―No es que vaya a decírselo a alguien, ¿verdad?

―Hn, ¿no te vas a callar hasta que lo diga, no?

―No, de hecho no ―respondió ella, sonrió pícaramente. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que afuera estaba helando.

―No ―respondió otra vez.

―¿No tienes novia ó no me dirás? ―cuestionó con más curiosidad que antes, ambos se habían acercado demasiado y sus alientos volvían a rozarse.

Era como estar en una espaciosa burbuja, con temor de romperla y quedarse muy juntos a causa de ello. Irreal. Vamos, ¿qué tan seguido una chica se enamora de un policía sexy? Es más, ¿existen los policías de ese tipo? Sinceramente, Sakura no lo creía hasta ese momento, era como haber entrado a una especie de realidad donde todos los hombres poseían sex appeal.

―Hn, molesta ―espetó sin aclarar gran cosa.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―volvió a preguntar ella, abrazando un par de barrotes y asomando su cara entre las rejas.

―¿El qué?

―Ese… eso… ―sacudió la cabeza―. Ese Hn ―imitó el sonido y luego sonrió.

Él arqueó una ceja, se acercó aún más.

―¿Siempre eres así de molesta?

―Supongo que sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?

―Sí, me fastidias.

―Oh, lo lamento ―susurró y bajó la mirada―. Así que, ¿qué significa entonces?

―Que te calles ―respondió él y se encontró con sus magníficos ojos verdes.

Había sido una noche de locura. Dos arrestos, un soborno con drogas, arrestar al idiota que se atrevió a sobornarlo. Y ahora la chica que no cerraba la boca y que, además, le removía el interior como si diera de vueltas.

―¿Qué demonios pasó con la niña asustada que estaba prácticamente llorando allá adentro? ―dijo él.

Ella se sonrojó por el apodo, pero se enojó un poco porque parecía estar humillándola.

―Que me jodan, vine a parar con un policía idiota ―murmuró y se alejó de la reja un poco―. Nada, era el shock del momento porque yo no soy así.

―Ya, claro ―dijo con sarcasmo e imitó el movimiento de ella, alejándose de los barrotes―. Iré por algo de comer, más te vale que no intentes salir.

―¡Hey, creí que no estaba detenida! ―gritó ella y se acercó corriendo para darle un golpe a la reja de la celda, uno que ella resintió mucho más e inmediatamente lanzó un aullido de dolor.

Él regresó sobre sus pasos y la miró fijamente. No… no había… encontrado nada sexual en su gemido, simplemente regresó.

―Ésta noche si lo estás ―murmuró y le tomó la mano para jalarla a través de los barrotes―. Por mí ―agregó y metió otra de sus manos para pegar el cuerpo de ella lo más posible a la reja, de modo que pudiera tocarla casi por completo.

Sakura se sonrojó, claro, pero no trató de alejarse. ―P-pero…

―Eso fue fácil ―musitó Sasuke mientras la soltaba lentamente y se alejaba para ir hacia el pasillo―. Es una buena manera para que cierres la boca.

En consecuencia, el sonrojo de Sakura incrementó y no precisamente por que estuviera apenada. ¡Era un maldito desgraciado! Sensual, apetecible y los mil demonios. Pero un jodido desgraciado. Así que, ¿esa actitud de fanfarronería, amable e incluso insinuante no era más que un juego?

―Jódete ―gritó Sakura cuando él ya se había alejado.

¿Qué se había trastornado? Sakura ya ni siquiera se acordaba que había estado a punto de ser violada por Sasori. El policía, llamado Sasuke, era el único que ocupaba su mente y no para cosas muy sanas. Iba a quemarlo vivo.

Al volver con un pequeño refrigerio, Sasuke fiscalizó la celda y encontró a Sakura echa una pequeña bola al fondo. Alzó una ceja. Era de madrugada, no podía dormirse y ella parecía ser bastante irritable, no había podido contenerse de molestarla. Además, nadie dijo que no hubiese disfrutado al tocarla.

Ella escuchó sus pasos pero decidió ignorarlo. Se había enojado. Sin embargo, él abrió su celda y entró en ella con algo de comida en sus manos.

―Hey, Sakura ―llamó y ella le ignoró―. Haruno ―repitió y se acercó un poco más―. ¡Te estoy hablando, mujer!

Logró que le mirara con odio, pero aún así le miró.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con voz clara, un poco grave.

―Creí que tendrías hambre ―le extendió un paquete de algo. Sakura lo miró y sus ojos verdes brillaron, vaya, no era tan malo después de… todo.

Entonces, los ojos de Sakura encontraron que había dejado la reja abierta y se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para intentar salir: era una oportunidad única y no iba a desperdiciarla. Ya se había hartado de estar ahí y ni siquiera estaba oficialmente arrestada.

No pensó que de hecho podían arrestarla por intentar escapar o negarse a cooperar.

Sasuke aventó el paquetito que tenía en las manos y se abalanzó contra ella. Antes de que alcanzara a salir, la aventó contra las rejas y logró matar dos pájaros de un tiro: Cerró la celda con el peso de Sakura y la retuvo ahí inmovilizándola.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó.

―Yo… ¡Estoy harta de estar aquí! Quiero irme a mi casa, no me importa la hora, ¡Quiero irme!

Sasuke se pegó a ella y afianzó sus brazos a su espalda. No tomó en cuenta las consecuencias del acto.

―No dije que pudieras irte ―susurró él―. No estás arrestada, estás bajo mi custodia.

Ella suspiró mientras sentía como, poco a poco, el calor del muchacho comenzaba a sentirse en su espalda. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había terminado ahí.

― Suéltame ―exigió.

―No lo creo, eres una chica escurridiza e intentarás algo más ―espetó él y afianzó más su agarre.

―¡Prometo que no lo haré, suéltame!

Él la giró y volvió a ponerla entre la reja y su cuerpo.

―No te creo ―respondió y entonces, la besó.

Bueno, si algo tuviera sentido para él en esa noche, definitivamente no sería el estar besando a la chica loca que había interrogado por estar relacionada con criminales de alto nivel.

Tampoco era que ella le encontrara sentido, en serio, ¿estaba siendo filmada para una película pornográfica sin su consentimiento o algo así? Era la única explicación lógica que encontraba a todo eso.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Ella no había respondido al beso hasta que él la obligó a hacerlo, comenzó a mover sus labios insistentemente contra los de ella hasta que logró que la boca de Sakura se abriera.

Y adentró su lengua ahí. Ella jadeó cuando sintió como su lengua entraba en contacto con la del hombre.

Él era extraño, y estaba volviéndola loca. El aire comenzó a hacerle falta pero ignoró el sentimiento de pesadez y asfixia. El beso lo valía.

Sus labios siguieron unidos hasta que él relajo el agarre en sus muñecas y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Seguía sin tener sentido, todo. Sakura suspiró cuando de sus labios, la boca de Sasuke se trasladó hasta su cuello y comenzó a dejar un camino húmedo con su lengua.

No era nada romántico. Puro deseo, fuego.

Gimió cuando sintió los finos dientes de Sasuke clavarse en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y tampoco tenía miedo, no como lo había tenido con Sasori. No había punto de comparación.

Sasuke ronroneó, eso pensó Sakura, y hundió la nariz en la clavícula de su pareja. Ella hizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y apretó los parpados. Estaba nerviosa, por no mencionar que sentía su centro completamente húmedo. Abrió los ojos con entendimiento cuando lo supo: Estaba excitada.

―¿P-por qué? ―jadeó Sakura.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento y la obligó a que lo mirara. Ella se mordió el labio mientras Sasuke abría la boca.

―Te deseo ―respondió y volvió a atacar sus labios. Algo se encendió en Sakura justo en ese momento porque hizo amago de su fuerza para afianzar a Sasuke por la espalda y acercarlo a ella. Pero él ignoró ese intento y volvió a girarla para que quedara de espaldas a él. Se pegó a ella y la hizo sentir su erección. Ya estaba excitado ―de hecho se sorprendía de lo mucho que había aguantado ya― y se restregó contra su trasero, ella lanzó un gemido bastante sonoro y él gruñó antes de llevar una de sus manos a su boca.

―Ni un solo ruido ―musitó a su oído, ella asintió. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar sus piernas torneadas, y como llevaba falda, todo era más sencillo. Elevó la prenda de Sakura y ella apretó los labios bajo su mano. Él sonrió satisfecho y sin previo aviso, arrancó las bragas de la muchacha.

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir ante esto y él apretó su mano contra su rostro en señal de que se callara. Ella se sintió volátil cuando él uso una de sus finas manos para quitarse el pantalón e hizo que Sakura lo tocara. Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió toda la extensión del miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke liberó su pene con ayuda de la mano de Sakura, ambos gimieron cuando entraron en contacto. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo, a masturbarlo, él cerró los ojos y la tomó con brusquedad.

No lo pensó más, estaba harto de ser paciente. Mientras Sakura acariciaba su miembro como si fuera un juguete, Sasuke llevó uno de sus dedos a su entrada y comenzó a acariciarla. Separó los labios femeninos y recorrió desde el clítoris hasta la entrada, una y otra vez.

Ambos gemían, cuando lo sintió en su húmeda cavidad, Sakura aceleró la velocidad con la que acariciaba a Sasuke. Se mordió la lengua para no lanzar ningún sonido y entonces, metió su dedo medio en ella.

Sakura mordió la mano de Sasuke y él se adentró aún más en ella. Comenzó a mover su dedo de manera circular, lo sacó y volvió a entrar ésta vez con otro más. Ella dejó de acariciarlo y afianzó ambas manos en los barrotes de metal. Sasuke soltó su rostro y dejó su boca libre para afianzarla por la cintura y elevarla levemente para introducir tres dedos en ella. Sakura se mordió el labio hasta lo imposible mientras él movía sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

Abrazada a la reja, ella pegó su frente y cerró los ojos, la situación era tan efímera como placentera. Jodidamente placentera.

Sasuke dejó de masajear el pequeño botón y llevó sus dedos, húmedos, hasta la boca de Sakura, los introdujo ahí sin permiso alguno y ella pasó su lengua por ellos. Tomó su brazo y comenzó a chupar los dedos de Sasuke, los lamió y mordió lo que lo excitó aún más, saboreándolos.

Entonces, Sasuke acercó su erecto miembro al trasero de Sakura. Se abrió paso lentamente. Apretó los labios para no gemir y los párpados también, cuando su miembro se adentró abriendo las paredes vaginales tortuosamente lento.

Y ella mordió sus dedos cuando entró en ella. Era estrecha, y eso solo lograba encenderlo a tal grado que quería comenzar a salir y entrar con descontrol, pero no lo hizo.

Él gruñó mientras su pene iba entrando cada vez más dentro de la chica. Sakura mordió los dedos de Sasuke y afianzó con fuerza los barrotes. Era una simple locura. Cerró los ojos presa de un ligero dolor que Sasuke no esperó a que pasara.

Él comenzó a moverse, primero lento, luego demasiado rápido como para respirar. Sakura gimió, y Sasuke sacó los dedos de su boca, y llevó su mano a los senos de la chica, acariciándolos sobre de la ropa.

Lo más demencial, lo que seguía volviéndolo loco, es que ella le había excitando a tal punto, que estaba cogiéndosela completamente vestido. Patético.

Sasuke embestía cada con vez con más fuerza. Era casi salvaje, frenético, ansioso, cada más y más fogoso.

―¡Así! ―soltó Sakura y Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras cargaba con un poco del peso de Sakura y embestía contra ella con más fuerza. Ella chillaba, gemía y decía cosas incoherentes.

Él gruñía levemente, no iba a gemir, mientras su miembro entraba y salía de ella. El sonido errático de sus respiraciones, combinado con sus jadeos y la mayor parte de las tonterías que Sakura murmuraba una y otra vez, lograron que la velocidad de las estocadas aumentara masivamente.

Él llevó su mano hasta el clítoris de Sakura y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que la otra la ponía sobre una de las manos de Sakura, que afianzaba a los barrotes como si fuera su vida, y la tomaba con fuerza.

Sakura ya no razonaba nada más, se mordía el labio, gemía, gritaba y volvía a morderse el labio. Apretaba con fuerza, moviendo ligeramente su mano. Hizo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y la recargó en el hombro de Sasuke.

Jadeó y cerró los ojos. ―¡Más Fu...! ―lo que pudiera haber dicho, fue interrumpido otra vez por la mano de Sasuke que cubrió su boca.

―¿Lo quieres más fuerte? ―preguntó y ella se retorció, pegándose más a él mientras Sasuke no dejaba de moverse embistiendo contra ella. El retorcerse, él lo tomo como una afirmativa.

No aumentó la velocidad, pero si la rudeza. Salió y volvió a entrar en ella de golpe, haciendo que la penetración fuera profunda, demasiado profunda. Salía y entraba, era violento, salvaje, casi animal.

Sakura se daba topes leves contra la reja pero no le importaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba acalorada. Todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo debido a la excitación.

A Sakura le gustaba la agresividad, pero definitivamente lo quería mucho más rápido. Comenzó a restregarse contra el miembro de Sasuke y él captó la señal. Las estocadas dentro de Sakura recobraron el ritmo frenético de antes, solo que ahora, ella se volvió más participativa. Cada que él embestía, Sakura se hacía hacia atrás profundizando el choque.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más frenéticas.

Sasuke liberó el rostro de Sakura y masajeó sus pechos nuevamente. Ella se retorció como una serpiente mientras Sasuke seguía jadeando en su oído.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Sakura lanzó un ruidoso jadeo cargado de placer, Sasuke gruñó con frenesí cuando se dejó ir dentro de Sakura. Ella siguió gimiendo mientras él hundía el rostro en el cuello de Sakura, mientras sentía como las paredes vaginales de la chica abrazaban a su miembro violentamente, una y otra vez, arrítmicamente.

―Sasuke-kun ―suspiró Sakura, cerró los ojos y dejó de abrazar los barrotes para dejarse caer en el pecho de Sasuke, todavía sentía ese demencial placer que la recorría y hacía retorcer.

Sin salir de ella, Sasuke fue caminando hacia atrás y por acto reflejo Sakura también lo hizo. Llegó hasta el borde de la pequeña cama y se sentó ahí con ella sobre sus piernas. Besó su cuello.

Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó. Se removió y Sasuke gruñó ante la sensación, porque, su miembro parecía haberse endurecido nuevamente. Sakura lo sintió y también jadeó.

Joder, la noche sería… larga.

―Ha-hazme tuya otra vez ―susurró Sakura. El detonante final para que él volviera a excitarse.

Sasuke salió de ella, la giró sobre sí misma y se puso de pie para cambiar lugares. Terminó por subirle la falda hasta la cintura y se metió entre las piernas de ella, las abrió suavemente sin dejar de mirarla.

―¿Eso fue una orden? ―preguntó con voz queda, mientras afianzaba las piernas de Sakura, una a cada lado de su cadera.

En respuesta, Sakura lo encerró y lo pegó más a ella logrando que sus sexos chocaran y que Sasuke gruñera ante la fricción.

―Tú ya eres mía ―espetó él mientras tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a la entrada de Sakura. La penetró de una sola estocada y comenzó a moverse con más libertad que antes. La fricción estaba por volverlo loco, y cuando ella comenzó a gemir supo que ya lo estaba.

Sakura lanzó un gritito ante la invasión pero se mordió el labio para opacarlo. Decir que le excitaba que fuera así de posesivo era poco. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido porque apenas y lo conocía, era su instinto al control de su cuerpo y su mente.

―¡Dios! ―soltó Sakura mientras él seguía embistiendo. Salía por completo, metía la punta y volvía a salir. Deslizó su pene por el clítoris de Sakura y ésta gimió. Era un maldito.

―Es Sasuke ―dijo él y se agachó hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Con violencia, Sasuke entró en ella una vez más mientras se agachaba y en su nueva posición cobraba velocidad. Preciso, rudo, duro y descontrolado, la penetró. Ella se retorcía y movía sus caderas al ritmo que Sasuke marcaba.

―Idiota ―espetó ella.

―Hn ―musitó y se agachó a posesionarse de sus labios, mordió el inferior y lo jaló antes de erguirse para seguir embistiendo. Todo se había tornado efímero, placentero y superfluo―. Di mi nombre ―ordenó.

Sakura cerró los ojos presa de una sacudida interna. Un remolino crecía en su estomago, subía y bajaba por su pecho, llegaba hasta la punta de sus extremidades y corría de regreso hasta el lugar donde la fricción era mayor y Sasuke estaba penetrándola con ganas.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó, a sabiendas de que el orgasmo la había alcanzado.

―Así ―musitó él―. Córrete para mí ―agregó y no pudo evitarlo, hablarle así, que ella dijera su nombre, que se retorciera entre sus brazos, que su miembro fuera aprisionado así por su estrechez. Todo lo hizo tocar las puertas del cielo y bajar en picada hasta el infierno mismo, donde el calor de su cuerpo fue demasiado. Se derramó en ella mientras se retorcía como loca. No dejaba de emitir sonidos guturales de placer y eso lo volvía loco.

Lo sabía, se había vuelto asiduo adicto del sonido de sus gemidos. De su nombre en sus labios y de la forma tan peculiar que tenía de profundizar las estocadas ella misma.

Y se dejó caer sobre ella. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza e intentó recuperar la compostura. La razón había vuelto pero el deseo no se había ido. No creía que fuera a irse en algún momento.

No dijeron nada más. Él salió de ella y se acomodó el uniforme. Ella se mordió el labio mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa interior.

Lo más lujurioso y demencial: Habían tenido sexo con la ropa puesta. Eso era rayar en el deseo. Era excitante, salvaje.

Escucharon un ruido y Sasuke le lanzó una mirada rara a Sakura, ella no captó nada en específico y él salió de la celda pulcramente uniformado. Se tocó la nuca y sonrió con arrogancia.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

―Buenos días, Sasuke-kun ―se escuchó una estridente voz de mujer, una pelirroja hizo acto de presencia y le sonrió lascivamente al muchacho.

―Tayuya―saludó él aclarándose la garganta. Sakura observaba todo desde su celda, sintiéndose hervir en su propio jugo. Los celos, como si fueran látigos, la hicieron ponerse de pie de un salto y caminar raro debido a un ligero dolor en su entrepierna.

―¡No sabía que habías tenido turno nocturno! ―gritoneó la pelirroja y se acomodo el pegado uniforme de intendente―. Qué lástima, debí haberme quedado anoche ―susurró para sí misma, claro que Sakura logró escucharla y carraspeó divertida por la actitud patética de la chica.

―¿Y tú qué me ves? ―preguntó de mala gana y se acomodo su pequeño gorro―. Vaya, no tenía idea de que a las prostitutas las mantenían aquí durante tanto tiempo ―murmuró.

―No soy una prostituta ―espetó Sakura de mala gana y apretó los barrotes de la reja.

―Lo que digas, zorra.

―Tayuya ―interrumpió Sasuke casi furioso―. Comienza a limpiar desde la entrada principal, ésta sala al último, ¿queda claro?

―Sí, Sasuke ―respondió ella secamente y le lanzó una mirada de odio a Sakura.

Una vez solos, Sasuke volvió a abrir la celda de Sakura y extendió su brazo para que ella saliera.

―Sal ―ordenó, al ver que ella no comprendía.

Sakura se dirigió hacia afuera, aún caminaba raro.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Sakura después de un minuto de silencio.

―¿Qué crees?

Ella se mordió el labio, el mismo que él había mordido. Se retorció levemente y se acomodó la falda. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le afianzó la cintura.

―¿Queda claro que eres mía, no?

―Apenas y te conozco.

―No es una semana, pero si una noche de placer ―interrumpió él―. Gran diferencia.

―Sasori y yo no tenemos nada que ver, creo que… estoy libre ―respondió Sakura y le sonrió cálidamente a su interlocutor.

―Hn ―musitó el joven Uchiha.

―Solo si me lo pides bonito.

―¿Pedirte qué? ―preguntó él frunciendo el ceño levemente―. No me dirás que quieres…

―Sí, si lo quiero ―interrumpió Sakura y puso las manos en su pecho―. Oficial Uchiha… ―murmuró con tono sensual.

―No me provoques, Sa-ku-ra ―contrarrestó él―. Eres mía y punto, tómalo como quieras, que yo no necesito cursilerías ―agregó y la besó posesivamente.

Ella no se resistió, tampoco lo intentó.

―Vámonos ―dijo él al separarse por la falta del jodido oxigeno indispensable―. Te llevaré a tu casa, a la escuela y te recogeré.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de fruncir el ceño.

―Que poco romántico ―reclamó y le sacó la lengua, pero él se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y succionó con sus labios la rosada y húmeda lengua de Sakura. La sensación, además de placentera, fue de lo más rara. Luego de succionar su lengua, Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Sakura y acarició su sedoso cabello rosa, bajó su mano por su espalda, la recorrió y la paseó por su brazo hasta llevarla a su mentón y hacer que lo mirara.

―Que cursi ―dijo con sorna.

―Bah, no sé siquiera si estás enamorado de mí ni yo de ti ―dijo ella y alzó los hombros―. ¡Nos conocemos de una noche!

Él sonrió.

―Para amar a alguien de verdad, ¿necesitas de mucho tiempo? ―preguntó y la recargó en la pared para inclinarse sobre ella.

―N-no dije eso… yo… ―se sonrojó automáticamente.

―Sakura, no seas ilusa ―dijo y paseó su nariz por la de ella―. Ahora, vámonos ya.

―Sasuke ―le detuvo ella―. ¿Crees que Sasori vuelva a buscarme? Podría… si eso pasa yo podría… conseguir la información que necesitas.

Él alzó una ceja y negó levemente.

―No digas estupideces ―interrumpió de mala gana―. Eso te pondría en peligro, ¿acaso eres idiota?

―Sí, mira que estar aquí contigo es idiota ―dijo y se agachó para salir por debajo de su brazo, con gesto de molestia, él la detuvo del pecho.

―Hn, ¿enojada?

―¡Suéltame! ―se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

―Eres molesta ―murmuró Sasuke y ambos salieron de la estación de policía.

Sakura no sabía ni siquiera que era de Sasuke. Lo conocía de una sola noche, posiblemente ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas. No sabía absolutamente nada, sobre todo si eso podía llegar a ser algo serio o no. Jamás había tenido relaciones serias en su vida. Y la ponía nerviosa haber tenido sexo tan… salvaje con un, prácticamente, desconocido. Vamos, ella no era una zorra… aunque comenzaba a imaginar que sí. Su primer novio se llamaba Sai. El segundo ―el maldito infeliz― era Sasori. Y… el tercer hombre con el que se involucraba era _Sasuke. _

Tenía un serio problema con la letra S.

Él la miraba de reojo. ¿Qué le hacía ser así de posesivo? ¿Qué era el puto chispazo de fuego que se había encendido? Era molesto, ella era molesta, y pese a todo no quería dejarla sola. El tan solo pensar que Sasori Akasuna pudiera estar cerca de ella le hacía hervir la sangre. Jamás había tenido una relación con una mujer, incluso era objeto de burlas por ello, pero no había podido evitar desearla como a nadie. Querer poseerla ó creer morir de no hacerlo. Probar sus labios e incluso morderlos. Joder, esa mujer era algo más que su perdición.

**.**

* * *

Manten los ojos abiertos, todavía no termina. Respira, respira, respira, y luego arráncame la vida.

* * *

**author's note. **bueeeno~ recientemente he tenido un montón de ideas y cosas así, pero ésta se merecía volver a andar por aquí porque está dedicada a **Tsukisaku** y como todas sabemos, ella está loca. Cuando la subí originalmente, no hace mucho tiempo, ella había cumplido dos años de estar aquí y ser escritora. Entonces, la felicité y le hice ésta regalo. Ella sabe cuánto la quiero, aunque tal vez no vuelva a leerlo xDD

Con el lemon, hice lo mejor que pude, y lo edité. ¡Espero que les guste!; como es edición, saldrá más rápido. GRACIAS POR LEER! y si lo has hecho, comenta, y sabes, se cool (H)'


	2. Arde un poco, caída al infierno

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Ardens Caelum (cielo ardiente, en latín). _Edición._  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. M | romance/hurt/comfort.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Caída, caída, al infierno » <strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Se llama sol. Se llama luna. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?<p>

Y eso, es una estrella. Mírala, está brillando, mírala, está titilando. No es única y lo sabes, pero es que… es que solo puedes verla a ella. ¿No es increíble? ¿No es… patético? Piénsalo, hay muchas más en el cielo. Porque el cielo es profundo, y está demasiado lejos de tus dedos. Pero solo ves una estrella cada noche, cada noche de tu vida, y no deja de brillar.

Se llama sol. Se llama luna. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? ¿Amor? ¿Obsesión? ¿Dolor?

No. Todo es diferente, y en diferentes tipos de sentimientos crece. No es indomable, pero si difícil de controlar. Tampoco es invisible, bueno, pensándolo bien… sí lo es. ¿Alguna vez has visto al amor y te ha saludado? No. No quiere decir que no exista, sabes que anda por ahí, ¿te ignora, no es así? Llora. Y recoge tu corazón, toma, una cajita, guárdalo, aunque sea pedazo a pedazo. Vuelve a golpear, verás como duele más.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Un mes. Con sus segundos, minutos, horas, días y semanas martirizándola.

No eran novios, era una simple chica en custodia de un sexy policía.

Sí, claro, ¿dónde estaban las cámaras?

Sakura suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabello, afianzó la mochila estilizada a su espalda y le echó una última mirada a su… chofer. Ataviado con una chaqueta de cuero negra, gafas oscuras, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una mueca arrogante, sobre de una motocicleta Harley-Davidson: estaba Sasuke Uchiha, «el oficial Uchiha».

―Vendré por ti, tan solo llámame ―le dijo él al fiscalizarle el atuendo, elegido por él claro, la había obligado a cambiarse al salir de su hogar.

Sakura susurró un escueto: Gracias. Se adentró al instituto sonriendo. Porque Sasuke la acompañaba a donde fuese. Se había convertido en algo así como su sombra y no le habían aplicado el programa de "protección de testigos" porque ella se había negado rotundamente, y el jefe Uchiha también, pero Sasuke había insistido demasiado.

Después de su… encuentro, ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, en un raro acuerdo mutuo de silencio. Sasuke, sin decírselo a ella claro y sin mencionar sus razones, había luchado por ser asignado para la protección de Sakura Haruno. La testigo esencial para el caso Akatsuki.

Era indispensable, una vez que atraparan a Sasori y su compañero, ella tendría que declarar y entonces lograrían dar con la organización completa. Era por eso que ella tenía que ser protegida las veinticuatro horas, esto por exageración del Uchiha, tanto como fuese posible.

―Listo, vámonos ―murmuró ella y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

―¿Vas a salir, así? ―preguntó él quitándose las gafas oscuras y mirándola fijamente. Sobre todo sus piernas, que iban… demasiado descubiertas.

―Sí, ¿algún problema?

―Sí, ponte un pantalón ―respondió él simplemente.

―¿Perdón? ¡Se me hará tarde si tengo que cambiarme! Y si me pongo un pantalón tendré que usar otra blusa, los zapatos no combinarán y también tendré que cambiarlos por tenis…

―Me importa poco, no saldrás así…

―¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme cómo debo vestirme?

Sasuke se dirigió a ella y se inclinó ligeramente sobre su persona.

―¿Te lo recuerdo?

En automático, Sakura se sonrojó.

―¡No sé porqué tienes que recogerme! Puedo cuidarme sola, y…

―Soy tu custodio, así que cállate.

―¡No eres exactamente nada…!

Él se bajó de la motocicleta y le sonrió, se llevó la punta de las gafas a la boca y se recargó en la pared, apresándola.

―Tú eres toda mía, Sa-ku-ra…

―Sasuke… yo…

― Oficial Uchiha, señorita ―espetó él y logró que ella se sonrojara, le diera sus cosas y regresara a cambiarse de ropa―. Buena chica ―susurró aunque ella no fue capaz de escucharlo porque ya estaba adentro lanzando improperios. No había podido evitarlo. En realidad, y desde que habían perdido el control en la jefatura de policía, Sasuke y la chica bajo su cargo no cruzaban muchas palabras.

Era más como… un guardaespaldas para nada sociable. Eso no quería decir que no la deseara, tanto que se volvía loco con su manera de vestir, por eso la obligaba a cambiarse si podía.

No iba a permitirse perder el control.

―Sakura ―llamó Ino a modo de saludo, era la mejor amiga de la chica de cabello rosa desde que eran infantes―. ¿Al fin vas a decirme quien es el apuesto chico que te viene a dejar, traer y anda pegado a ti todo el tiempo? ¿¡Vas a seguir diciendo que no tienes novio! ―gritó histérica.

Sakura quiso estamparle algo en el rostro para que se callara, sobre todo porque justo en ese momento, Sasori cruzaba el pasillo acompañado del rubio que Sakura recordaba se llamaba Deidara. Ahí estaban, actuando como un par de estudiantes más, pero ella sabía lo que eran: Revendedores de droga dentro del campus universitario.

―¡Cállate, cerda! ―gritó Sakura, pero era demasiado tarde… Sasori ya iba hacia ella.

―Muy buenos días, Sakura ―interrumpió Sasori e ignoró a Ino, pero ésta no se dejó y lo empujó.

―¡Eh, niño bonito! Estoy hablando con ella ―objetó y sacudió su larga coleta de rubio cabello.

―¿Y a mí qué? ―respondió el pelirrojo―. Bien, ¿me prestarías a Sakura un momento, nena? ―preguntó con tono más amable e Ino no pudo evitar morderse el labio antes de asentir torpemente.

Sakura quería matarla, ¿cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola con Sasori? Bueno, ella sabía de primera mano que él podía llegar a ser demasiado encantador.

―Así que lograste escapar esa noche, ¿no?

―No sé de qué me hablas ―respondió cortante, intentó evadir su mirada pero éste se lo impidió.

―No te hagas la tonta, esa noche cuando estuve a punto de…

―¡Bien! Lo recuerdo… no… no tienes porque… decir eso ―susurró lentamente.

―¿Te atrapó la policía? ―preguntó Sasori, escuetamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ahora Sakura, levantando su mirada jade hacia el pelirrojo, todavía no entendía por qué había osado fijarse en él. Se repetía que eran los efectos del alcohol que no había sabido controlar. Quería pensar.

―Me escuchaste. No habrás dicho nada sobre mí, ¿o sí?

―Yo no sé nada sobre ti.

Sasori se desesperó y Deidara miraba de un lado a otro, era la primera vez que asistían a la escuela luego de un largo mes de escabullírsele a la policía de Konoha. Los altos mandos de Akatsuki huían, y ellos también tenían que hacerlo para salvarse de no ser arrestados. Como fuese, el pelirrojo tomó a Sakura del brazo violentamente y la asestó contra uno de los casilleros, Deidara vigilaba.

Ella ahogó un quejido de dolor y lo miró en espera de algún insulto.

―Escúchame bien, niña, más te vale no haber dicho nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. De ser así, si soy atrapado, ¡La culpa será tuya y me las pagarás muy caro!

Sakura tragó en seco, se relamió los labios ya que había estado respirando por la boca. Tembló ligeramente y luego se recompuso, recordando a Sasuke, recordando su punto fuerte. Ese extraño, obseso, atractivo y algo sucio policía. El hombre que la estaba volviendo loca y que, además, era bastante sobreprotector con ella.

―P-pero yo… ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Ni siquiera sé algo de importancia! ¡Te lo juro, Sasori!

―Oh, ¿tienes miedo, Sakura? ―fingió una ligera preocupación, se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello pelirrojo y luego sonrió de manera aturdidoramente angelical, macabramente a opinión de ella―. Qué bueno, deberías tenerlo, serías una idiota si no lo tuvieras.

Deidara se acercó y, uno a cada lado, acorralaron a Sakura.

―Yo… yo….

―Me gustan las asustadizas ―murmuró Deidara.

―Cállate, Deidara, porque ella se portará bien y no dirá nada, ¿Verdad, Sakura? ―el pelirrojo hizo presión en el lado de Sakura que tenía más accesible, Deidara jugueteaba paseando su mano, con extraños tatuajes de bocas en sus palmas, en el brazo opuesto de la chica.

―Yo… ―ella no pensaba con coherencia, sabía que algo como eso pasaría pero se había ensimismado en la idea de que todo estaría bien.

Entonces, abruptamente, Sasori llevó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Sakura, Deidara se apartó para darle espacio sonriendo y el pelirrojo se puso completamente frente a ella. Su otra mano se abrió paso y asió con fuerza su cintura, yendo de un lado para otro de su torso.

Le hizo un leve ruido para que se callara.

―Todavía no se me ha olvidado, nena, me debes una noche… no sabes lo mucho que deseaba hacerte mía, completamente mía.

Algo en Sakura se encendió, deseaba escuchar esas palabras, pero… no de esos asquerosos y falsos labios.

―¡Yo jamás seré tuya! ―espetó, gran, gran error.

―Vaya, ¿así que serás una chica mala? ―preguntó él e hizo presión contra su cuerpo―. Me alegro, me gustan los retos. Más vale, Sakura, que no digas absolutamente nada sobre esto, si me entero de que tienes algún contacto con la policía… voy a hacerte gemir tanto, a metértelo con tanta, pero tanta fuerza, que vas a morirte, lo digo en serio ―le acarició la mejilla mientras ella estaba completamente paralizada―. Créeme, puedo ser tan salvaje como quiera.

Reprimió hacer una mueca de asco. No quería, ni necesitaba, esas amenazas.

―¿Queda claro, entonces? ―preguntó el rubio y Sasori se apartó―. ¿O quieres algún otro incentivo, ah? ¿No tienes… un par de hermanos pequeños?

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, jadeó producto de la sorpresa y apretó los puños.

―¡No! ―fue capaz de decir―. ¡No se le acerquen a ellos! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que…!

―Así me gusta ―interrumpió Sasori―. Coopera y tus hermanos estarán perfectamente, sino… ―sacó unas pequeñas pastillas de colores flameantes, amarillos y azules: Estupefacientes―. Éstos saben tan bien como un dulce.

―¡No te atrevas!

―Ya, ya, no dramatices chica, no es para tanto. Mantén la boca cerrada.

Sakura fue deslizándose hacia el suelo cuando estuvo completamente sola. Comenzó a llorar sin desearlo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, una a una, fueron surcando su rostro como finas perlas transparentes y brillantes.

Intentó pensar fríamente. Solo tenía que quedarse callada y en todo caso, negarse a declarar en contra de Sasori o algo así. No iba a decirle nada a Sasuke, no era necesario.

Dejó pasar el día, sola, callada y deprimida. Tenía que conservar sus energías para ser enérgica cuando su… custodio la viera. A él no iba a poder esquivarlo con susurros ni un "estoy bien" con voz quebrada.

Jamás se creyó tan importante como para ser víctima de la extorsión. Vamos, ella era una chica simple. Ni más ni menos, ni regular, ni invisible, solamente simple. Todavía recordaba las manos de Sasuke alrededor de sus muslos y sus jadeos en su oído, luego a su mente venían los roces agresivos de Sasori y sus labios pegándose a ella por la fuerza. No era para nada bonito. Ni la comparación. Ni la sensación de desasosiego. Nada.

―Nana ―susurró abrazándose a sí misma en el descanso, pensando en sus hermanos―. Jun ―cerró sus ojos recordando al par de adolescentes. No tenían porqué sufrir. No por su culpa.

Porque lo era, era su culpa. El haberse propasado con el alcohol. El coquetearle a Sasori, solo por ser el chico más popular, y haber terminado prácticamente en su cama.

Decidió cerrar la boca y olvidarse de todo. Esa misma tarde, acabaría con todo.

Salió del instituto sin avisarle a Sasuke, no le llamó ni nada por el estilo aunque él siempre le exigía que lo hiciera. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y echó a caminar rumbo al tren subterráneo. Necesitaba pensar en la manera en que se desharía de su custodio.

De pronto, el fuerte rugido de una motocicleta la sacó de su trance. La harley se detuvo a su lado y ella no pudo evitar olvidarse de sus problemas y sonreír levemente, él la había encontrado…

―Sakura ―dijo la voz masculina, opacada por el casco de motocicleta, pero cuando se lo quitó ella jadeó levemente―. ¿Me quieres decir por qué demonios te vas de esa manera?

―Tú no eres mi padre ―afirmó y trató de caminar sola otra vez.

―Y no quiero serlo ―contestó él y le tomó de la mano para acercarla bruscamente hacia la moto, llevó una de sus manos a su nuca―. No podría hacer esto de ser así ―y trató de besarla.

―Suéltame ―espetó ella y trató de alejarse otra vez. El actuar de Sasuke solo había despertado sus miedos más profundos―. ¡Eres un simple policía que debe vigilarme! ¡No eres nada mío! ¡No eres nada…!

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sasuke, en lugar de enfadarse o desesperarse por sus palabras.

―¡Y además…! ¿Qué?

―Dije, ¿estás bien? no siempre me gritas tan pronto, ¿qué mierda te pasó?

―A… a mí nada… solo quería caminar sola a casa ―comenzó a tartamudear y se sonrojó porque él había… demostrado que ya la conocía un poco.

―Hn, como si te lo fuera a permitir.

―Lo haré.

―Quiero ver que lo intentes, pero solo eso harás, intentarlo ―respondió y cruzó los brazos. Sin el traje de policía lucía mucho mejor, claro, la chaqueta negra le confería un aire demasiado sensual para su propia seguridad.

―Bien, yo… vámonos ―acordó Sakura y se subió a la motocicleta.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, se montó en el transporte y tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas para hacer que le rodeara la cintura. Ella se sonrojó más no se apartó, hundió el rostro en su espalda e inhaló su aroma.

Todo era más fácil con él. Más seguro. Más simple. Incluso más excitante.

Sasuke hizo rugir la moto. Sakura apretó los párpados cuando el artefacto rugió entre sus muslos y no pudo evitar rememorar… la noche en que lo conoció. Incluso se le había olvidado la amenaza de Sasori.

Él, pese a que quisiera ignorarlo, era bastante consciente de los brazos de la chica afianzándose a su cintura con fuerza. El agarre era casi asfixiante, molesto. Tomó su caso y se lo pasó a ella, esperó a que lo tomara y se lo pusiera.

Sasuke pasó por una callejuela necesaria para llegar al hogar de Sakura, entonces, se encontró con una cabellera pelirroja y alzó una ceja. La descripción de Sasori Akasuna decía que era pelirrojo y siempre iba acompañado de un… un chico rubio, uno que acababa de sentarse al lado del muchacho que le había llamado la atención a Sasuke.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello cubierto completamente, y una sensación de vértigo bajo el casco.

Era el alto, y la luz era roja. Sasuke niveló el peso de la motocicleta y bajó un pie para apoyarse, se quedó mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Éste le devolvió la mirada y fiscalizó al par de personas de la harley, al parecer era una chica la que iba detrás. Con un cuerpo bastante apetecible pero no fue capaz de ver su rostro para nada.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de arrogancia, sintió a Sakura removerse y entonces, justo cuando Sasori creyó haber visto algo rosa… la luz cambió a verde.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, y dar la vuelta hasta estar en la parte trasera del jardín, donde casi nadie podía verlos, él esperó a que ella se bajara de la motocicleta y le dio la espalda.

―Así que, ¿qué te pasa? ―preguntó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

―A mí, a mí no me pasa nada ―respondió ella por pura inercia, casi se cayó de la moto y de pasó casi tiró el aparatoso transporte, de no ser por unas manos que impidieron todo.

―Ya. No insultes mi inteligencia ―espetó él y la miró fijamente mientras acomodaba la motocicleta de modo que se mantuviera firme en el suelo.

―¡En serio! ¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero, ni necesito, tu estúpida protección! ¡Me niego a seguir bajo tu patética custodia! ―explotó con voz aguda, pero prefería gritar con furia a llorar siendo patética.

Pero él la miró seriamente. Había algo que no cuadraba en ella, y no podía ser coincidencia que después de un mes de estar vigilando los movimientos de Akatsuki y cuidando a Sakura. Justo ese día, en el que habían notado que Sasori Akasuna volvía a la escuela ―porque lo tenían fiscalizado aún cuando no pudiesen arrestarlo, solo hacía falta una prueba contundente―, Sakura se comportara así solo porque sí.

―Ajá, ¿y luego? ―preguntó él acorralándola contra la moto, se inclinó sobre de ella―. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Akasuna No Sasori? ―soltó escupiendo las palabras.

Sakura se petrificó, ¿la espiaba o algo así? ¿Por qué presionarla?

―No, esto tiene que ver con que estoy harta, me siento acosada… y es mejor que lo sepas ahora, ¡No declararé absolutamente nada en su contra! Yo no sé nada.

Pero ella era transparente, como un espejo, como un cristal, como el agua y como cualquier cosa que fuera transparente, ella lo era. Pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, su voz tajada y a punto de quebrarse, el temblor de sus manos y su intento por respirar por la nariz cuando lo había estado haciendo por la boca.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó directamente―. Dime sus palabras exactas, ahora ―ordenó.

―Sasuke-kun, de que… ¿De qué hablas?

―¿Qué tipo de amenaza absurda te hizo ese imbécil? ¡Dilo! ―exigió.

Ella bajó la mirada, sin saber todavía como era que él lo había adivinado.

―Mis hermanos ―susurró cabizbaja.

―Idiota ―musitó Sasuke―. Mírame, Haruno ―llamó y ella alzó la cara―. Tus hermanos son vigilados por dos de mis compañeros, ¿creíste que eras tan importante para ser la única protegida? Qué patética.

―¡Oye! ―espetó ella, pero él se inclinó más y la obligó a sentarse en el asiento de piel de la motocicleta.

―Te dijo algo más, ¿qué fue?

―¿Qué demonios eres tú? ―preguntó ella furibunda―. ¡Él no dijo nada más!

―Te advertí que no insultaras mi inteligencia ―murmuró Sasuke―. Vamos a atraparlo, Sakura, en serio, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde… no te voy a dejar sola.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, quiso golpearse. Joder, ¿se había vuelto un puta sentimental, o qué? «no te voy a dejar sola». Bah, sería mucho menos patético si se hincaba de rodillas o algo así.

Y entonces, una ola de tranquilidad invadió a Sakura, se mordió el labio y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

―¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! ―dijo en su oído y su cálido aliento hizo estragos en él.

―No me toques, Sakura ―espetó él pero tampoco la alejó, afianzó su cintura para tratar de alejarla de él y logró que ambos cayeran a la húmeda hierba.

Sakura gimió levemente cuando sintió el peso de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, rápidamente él se levantó ligeramente para liberarla pero ella lo jaló, le impidió ponerse de pie y lo besó.

Ella lo inició, atrapó sus labios de manera furtiva y sonrió, sonrió sobre los labios de él. Movió su lengua y rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos.

Se sentía feliz. Plena. Llena. Protegida. No podía controlarse y tampoco quería hacerlo, pese a que nada del último mes de su vida tuviese sentido.

Drogas. Narcotraficantes. Policías sensuales. Estar en medio de una situación peligrosa y ahora debajo del cuerpo del hombre más increíble que había conocido: Todo eso, Sakura lo encontraba efímero e imposible. Pero su realidad le daba golpes de claridad en la cara, uno fue que Sasuke se abrió paso entre sus labios con su lengua y profundizó el beso.

Ambos lo deseaban, pero Sakura no sabía qué tanto de su corazón había sido responsable del impulso frenético de besarlo.

A él ni siquiera le importaba, ya había perdido el control una vez y el perderlo otra vez, no solo le suponía un caos monumental. Sino además, un gran… placer.

El beso se volvió cada vez más pasional, y Sakura ya no podía respirar porque todo había sido demasiado precipitado. Demasiado acelerado, al igual que el ritmo de su corazón.

Su falda escolar estaba ya muy arriba del límite estándar, Sasuke lo aprovechó y comenzó a acariciar la piel tersa de la chica debajo de su cuerpo. Él ya no estaba razonando nada. Sasuke, siendo un Uchiha, era bastante metódico y no muy dado a expresarse, pero una vez que daba vuelta a la llave y perdía su autocontrol… no había marcha atrás.

Como el motor de la motocicleta… rugir sin control, y nada más.

Sakura gimió bajito cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar su lengua de manera sádica. Ella mantuvo su boca abierta mientras él, haciendo uso magistral del borde sus labios, succionaba, chupaba y mordía levemente su húmeda y rosada lengua. Era una sensación indescriptible que enviaba pulsaciones a todas sus extremidades. Ella trató de cerrar la boca pero él parecía no cansarse de succionar su lengua. Hasta que, dándole un giro a las cosas, Sakura mordió ligeramente su propia lengua y obligó a Sasuke a alejarse levemente de sus labios, pero ella lo aprovechó e hizo exactamente lo mismo que él había estado haciendo: Succionó la lengua de Sasuke.

Podía ser algo un poco… asqueroso. Pero si no lo experimentabas, definitivamente estabas lejos de disfrutarlo. Era excitante, al borde de lo demencial.

Sasuke miraba fijamente los parpados cerrados de Sakura, mientras ésta chupaba su lengua y le obligaba a mantener la boca parcialmente abierta. Entonces, Sakura abrió los ojos en demasía cuando sintió la erección de Sasuke.

Él gruñó un poco cuando su excitación se hizo más notoria, y dolorosa, e incontrolable, y tan palpablemente disfrutable que arqueó la espalda. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Él era… especial. Con él no importaba, ni siquiera sentía temor de saber lo que venía. Incluso estaba dispuesta a pedirlo más duro, y más fuerte, y más… a pedir mucho más, porque deseaba todavía más que los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos o sus fuertes pectorales en la palma de sus manos. Lo deseaba, era la palpable diferente entre Sasuke y Sasori. La gruesa línea diferencial.

Entonces, presa de un aceleramiento humanamente imposible en su corazón, Sakura se removió algo inquieta debajo de él. Logró que sus sexos se rozaran y que a Sasuke le diera por gruñir. Era una de las pocas veces que el dolor de una erección le ponía tan ansioso, ésta segunda vez sobre el cuerpo de Sakura era más consciente de las sensaciones.

Ella llevó sus suaves manos hasta el pantalón de Sasuke y trató de quitárselo. Había olvidado lo que la llevó a estar ahí, incluso que ni siquiera era propiamente la pareja del muchacho. Pero Sasuke se lo impidió y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, mientras la miraba fijamente. Enredó sus manos en los tobillos de Sakura y… sonrió. Ella se sonrojó en respuesta y se mostró al reticente, suavemente y sin decir nada, Sasuke la hizo ceder.

Tortuosamente con una lentitud sádica, Sasuke abrió las finas piernas de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se mordió el labio cuando su centro se estremeció, sentía cada vez con más firmeza como iba humedeciéndose, como se anticipaba a las reacciones de él.

Una de las manos de Sasuke viajó rápida hasta el centro de Sakura. Esquivó la ropa interior y llegó hasta la intimidad de la chica, a ese erecto y pequeño botón, y comenzó a masajear ahí. Su propia erección dolía, le ansiaba como el demonio. Tan solo quería escucharla gemir.

Sonrió ligeramente, mientras Sakura buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse, así que comenzó a arrancar un poco de hierba. Sasuke procedió a quitarle con su mano libre la ropa interior, la deslizó por sus piernas y las acarició en el proceso. Nada más importaba. Una vez sin el obstáculo de la prenda, Sasuke comenzó a bombear la intimidad de Sakura.

―No hagas ruido, y no cierres los ojos, quiero mirarte mientras te pruebo ―murmuró y sin previo aviso, llevó sus labios hasta el botón de Sakura.

Ella arqueó la espalda y gimió como nunca. Se recordó a sí misma que no debía hacer ruido y se tapó la boca. Sasuke estaba volviéndola loca. Se irguió ligeramente y apoyó la mayoría de su peso sobre los codos, admiró como los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke se perdían entre sus piernas. Su sonrojo era cada vez mayor, el calor invadía cada parte de su ser y cada que Sasuke movía su dedo dentro de ella… se sentía desfallecer. Era difícil mantenerse en esa postura.

En ese momento, Sasuke se deshizo de su falda y comenzó a acariciar sus senos encima de la ropa. Siempre era encima de la ropa. Con prisa. Como si no pudiera esperar a poseerla. Sakura se mordió el labio para gemir tan alto, y no cerró los ojos. Él, además de succionar y morder levemente el clítoris, introdujo primero un dedo, luego dos y finalmente tres. Bombeaba sin control, movía sus dedos y luego se los llevaba a la boca.

Sakura jadeaba, seguía gimiendo mientras él retorcía sus dedos de manera magistral dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Ella se dejó ir y sus codos no pudieron soportar su peso, fue presa de una sacudida violenta mientras afianzaba los cabellos de Sasuke entre sus dedos. Gritó, no pudo evitarlo. Él se dirigió hacia arriba para besarla aún con su sabor en su boca. Silenció sus gritos de placer, que murieron ahogados contra sus labios. Y como seguía vestido, la jaló hacia él y la hizo montarse a horcajadas sobre su torso.

Sakura no razonó lo que pasaba hasta que tuvo sus palmas en el pecho de Sasuke. Sonrió y se mordió el labio. Se restregó contra él y logró sacarle un gemido. Mientras le quitaba el pantalón, no dejó de mirarlo ni un momento, sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, tal vez fuera por el reciente orgasmo.

Ella, sensualmente, se despojó de su listón al cuello y luego se desabotonó la blusa blanca frente a él y se deshizo de su sostén, liberando sus pechos. Sonrió y liberó la erección de Sasuke con sus manos, éste gimió inevitablemente cuando su ardiente piel entró en contacto con las manos frías de Sakura. Ella comenzó a rodearlo con sus dedos, de arriba abajo una y otra vez, otra cosa que lo volvía loco: su manera de masturbarlo.

―¿Te gusta así, Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó ella y simplemente logró que él apretara los labios con fuerza, instintivamente elevó un poco sus caderas. Sonrió y entonces, sacó su lengua y con deliberada lentitud se acercó al erecto pene del chico. Lamió la punta y él se agitó. Se lo metió completamente a la boca y perdió todo control de lo que hacía, una y otra vez, mientras lamía, chupaba y remataba paseando su lengua por toda su superficie, pensaba que era exquisito.

Siempre le había dado asco, era casi como… que siempre había pensado que era algo grotesco y retorcido, que jamás lo haría, pero ahí estaba ella.

Sasuke explotó dentro de su boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás silenciándose a sí mismo antes de gritar o algo parecido. Joder, ella era buena. Demasiado buena. No pudo soportarlo y se levantó con todo y el peso de Sakura. La llevó hasta la motocicleta y la sentó ahí, de frente a él.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y ella lo encerró contra su cuerpo, logrando que sus sexos se rozaran una vez más.

Él la estrechó para que no cayera, al tiempo que dejaba que la punta de su miembro chocara una y otra vez con la entrada húmeda de Sakura.

Sasuke entró en ella de golpe, robándole un sonoro grito de placer. La penetró con lentitud y lo más profundo que podía. Las paredes de Sakura lo rodeaban exquisitamente, lo contenía y lo dejaba ir, le hacía desear regresar y volvía a penetrarla otra vez. Una, dos, tres estocadas seguidas y se mantenía adentro. Una, dos y volvía a embestir.

El ritmo era frenético, las respiraciones erráticas. Sasuke jadeó cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para poder entrar mejor en Sakura. Ella hundió el rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y lamió su piel. Succionó levemente y sonrió porque sabía que dejaría una marca. Pero él no se dio cuenta porque seguía embistiendo contra ella.

El ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar era lo que podía escucharse. Los jadeos contenidos de Sakura, los gruñidos de placer no emitidos de Sasuke. Todo se mezclaba, se distinguía, volvía a mezclarse y perderse entre los demás ruidos de la civilización.

―¡Ah, Sasuke-kun! ―exclamó ella y enterró las uñas en su espalda. Él la penetró más furtivamente, con fuerza. Adentro, profundo, quieto, afuera. Era un ciclo demencial y repetitivo que no lograba saciar su sed de disfrutarla. Mucho menos sus ganas por escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

―M-m-más ―alcanzó a soltar ella mientras hacía todo un esfuerzo por no caer de la motocicleta.

―Hn ―emitió él, Sakura comenzó a retorcerse antes de poder exigir más velocidad. Sasuke no tuvo que escucharla gemir para saber que estaba llegando al éxtasis, porque sus paredes rodeaban su miembro magistralmente. La estrecha cavidad de Sakura se hizo aún más estrecha, arrítmicamente, deliciosamente apretó a Sasuke dentro de su cuerpo y él salió de ella antes de explotar.

La chica gritó cuando más sacudidas llegaron a su cuerpo.

―Sakura ―soltó Sasuke y llegó al punto más alto del placer. Ella se retorció y se puso de rodillas, cuidando de no caerse, para atrapar el miembro de Sasuke en su boca justo cuando él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñía un poco más.

Era… demasiado.

―Estoy bien mamá, de verdad, mírame, sigo viva, ¿quieres dejarme en paz? ―farfulló Sakura y luego sonrió lentamente.

―Te dije que lo tomaras como quieras, eres mía, punto final.

―No puedes proclamarme de tu propiedad por un par de sesiones sexuales, ¡No soy un…!

Un beso, la calló con un beso.

―Si puedo, mírame hacerlo, y lo haré cada vez que quiera.

―¡Arrogante, creído, estúpido, imbécil! ―despotricó de manera descontrolada Sakura, mientras se arreglaba la ropa completamente.

―No voy a hacerlo, Sakura ―espetó él―. Ten en claro que no eres solo alguien bajo mi protección, sí, ya.

―¿No me lo vas a pedir? Tan solo dilo: Sakura, quiero que seas mi… novia.

―Hn… no.

―Imbécil ―farfulló molesta y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

―Molesta ―contestó él y la dejó en la puerta de su casa―. Lo haré, algún día ―murmuró antes de montarse en su harley y hacerla rugir como eco a su declaración.

Sakura…. Sakura estaba flotando, sonrojada hasta lo imposible.

_._

_._

―Bueno, perdona, sé bien que no puedes mirarme, ¡Pero si estás hablando conmigo quiere decir que estoy viva! ―volvió a decir y se pegó el auricular más al oído―. Sí, ya sé que sueno muy feliz, te contaré después, ahora tengo que… estudiar. Adiós, mamá.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Y se dispuso a contarle otra vez, a otra persona, su día.

―Hola cerda ―saludó y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke rendía cuentas a su hermano mayor, no era que lo quisiera. Pero había faltado a las juntas de información y detalles sobre Akatsuki. Su equipo, conformado por Kakashi Hatake y Naruto Uzumaki, se había quejado de ser mandado a vigilar a un par de adolescentes.

―Sasuke ―llamó Itachi―. ¿Dónde has estado y qué demonios has hecho?

―No te importa ―contestó el menor de lo más tranquilo, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sonrió de manera extravagante, ante la mirada del chico de coleta Sasuke alzó una ceja―. Bien, bien, con aquella chica, Sakura.

―Ya, y es más importante proteger a esa chica desconocida que enfocarte en el caso ―mencionó con sarcasmo, no en forma de pregunta.

―Ella es el caso, ¿no lo ves, hermano? ―preguntó él―. Además, el imbécil aquél la amenazó hoy yo no voy a…

―Sasuke…

―¿Qué mierda quieres?

―¿Cuándo te volviste así te loco por una mujer?

―Hn ―emitió a modo de contestación y luego esbozó una sonrisa, una mueca, arrogante―. En fin, ¿qué sabemos de los movimientos de Akatsuki?

Itachi se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acomodó el chaleco verde.

―No mucho, han estado muy quietos por un mes, supongo que han planeado su siguiente movimiento ―contestó el muchacho, Sasuke solo recordaba las manos de Sakura en su pecho y en su… ―. Puedes irte ―dijo, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos aunque no lo demostró―. Cuidate, hermani-

―No me llames así ―interrumpió el menor molesto―. Odio que lo hagas.

―Pero si eres mí…

―Itachi….

―Bien, bien, saluda a Mikoto de mi parte cuando llegues y también a Sakura, dime Sasuke, ¿ella es tu novia?

Por respuesta, el menor sonrió arrogante. No. En realidad no lo era, pero era suya. Solamente suya. Porque desde que la vio por primera vez, encogida, tímida, pequeña y vulnerable… algo dentro de él se removió y supo, fue bastante consciente, que tenía que… pro-te-ger-la.

―Supongo que sí ―murmuró el mayor bastante quedo―. Deberías alejarte de ella, Sasuke. Estuvo involucrada con un criminal… no te conviene.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, estaba algo harto de que su hermano se entrometiera en su vida siempre que pudiese. No se quejaba, así era él y así Sasuke lo quería, era su hermano después de todo. Pero últimamente había estado actuando raro, llegaba mucho más tarde o aveces simplemente no llegaba… sobre todo éste último mes.

―No me molestes, Itachi ―espetó y salió de la estación, se dio cuenta de que su hermano se ponía de pie y aceleró el paso para no ser interceptado por él.

Al salir de la estación, Sasuke se dispuso a subirse a su motocicleta, cuando recibió un fuerte y doloroso golpe en la cabeza. No fue capaz ni de defenderse o intentarlo siquiera, sus ojos buscaron a su agresor rápidamente y descubrió que no era uno: Eran varios. Distinguió algo rojo. De pronto, lo vio todo completamente negro y no supo más de sí. Nada más.

Su cuerpo se desconectó mientras hacía amago por permanecer consiente, cosa que no funcionó. Golpes, patadas, puñetazos, una botella rompiéndose. Crack. Eso pudo haber sido algún hueso suyo. Otro golpe, y otra patada. Algo caliente resbalando por su cuello, deslizándose cálidamente, como una caricia, hasta llegar a su camisa y quedarse ahí, húmedo. Todo era húmedo, y cálido, y doloroso, e incluso más caliente todavía. Le recordaba a Sakura.

Ah… ella.

Voces. Solo era capaz de razonar que escuchaba voces.

―Así que… este es… el afamado Oficial Uchiha, ¿Ah? ―preguntó una voz grave y siseante.

―No parece muy peligroso ahora ―contrarrestó otra voz―. Se te pasó la mano, Kisame.

―Bah, es un muchachito débil, pienso que debería darle otra paliza para que se ajuste.

―No, Kisame ―ordenó un tipo enmascarado―. Si queremos que esto surta efecto, tienes que dejarlo vivo.

Alguien pateó su torso, Sasuke fue capaz de escupir sangre levemente.

―Eh, tú, despierta ―exigió un chico de rasgos finos, con sonrisa arrogante, y volvió a patearlo otra vez―. ¡Dije que despiertes, Jashin-sama te castigará si no lo haces!

―Joder Hidan, como me frustra que hables así, maldito desubicado ―espetó otro hombre y se acercó al bulto que era Sasuke―. ¿Cuánto crees que nos paguen por él?

―No me jodas, Kakuzu, ¡Jashin…! ―amenazó el otro hombre y saco una pequeña pero letal navaja.

―Él no es el objetivo, solo una piedra en el camino ―espetó otro, vestía raro ya que la mitad de su ropa, literalmente, era negra y la otra blanca―. Sasori dijo que sería a una chica que él protege, por ambos pagarán mejor incluso.

―¡Genial Zetsu, una mejor recompensa! ―espetó el tipo que respondía al nombre de Kakuzu.

¿Qué demonios era aquello? Hidan. Kakuzu. Kisame. Zetsu.

―¿Nombre? ―preguntó otro, se arremangó las mangas de su capa y sonrió ligeramente, sus cabellos eran de un extravagante color naranja y tenía múltiples perforaciones en el rostro.

―Haruno Sakura, así lo dijo Sasori, Pain ―murmuró el enmascarado.

Había más. Pain. Recordaba haber escuchado algo como Zetsu.

Y Sasuke, consciente, no consciente, con los ojos cerrados y los sentidos aturdidos. Al escuchar el nombre de… ella, solo fue capaz de gruñir.

¿A qué jodida hora todo se había tornado tan retorcido?

Estaba con ella un momento y al siguiente… ¿En el centro de una panda de criminales?

Sasori. Había escuchado el nombre de ese maldito infeliz hijo de puta. Vaya, al menos era capaz de pensar, e insultar, con claridad aunque no pudiese moverse.

Así que… quien lo había golpeado era… _Akatsuki._ Y los había enviado… ¿Sasori Akasuna?

¿Escuchó el nombre de Sakura?  
>Se forzó a abrir los ojos aún más, no pudo hacerlo, se sentía pesado. La espalda ligeramente pegajosa. Sentía tanto dolor que parecía no sentir nada. Le dolían los costados, posiblemente por las patadas, y el cuello, no podía mover la cabeza. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de arrastrarse como un gusano por ahí, y pese a ser bastante fuerte y apto, se sentía mierda. Apretó los dientes, e incluso eso le dolió, con bastante furia. Pegó su frente al suelo, y el frío le refrescó la mente.<p>

Sakura. Ella estaba en peligro. Sakura. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, aún estando herido de esa manera. Bueno, tal vez… debió… debió de haberle dicho… que él…  
>Y volvió a perderse. <em><br>_

**.**

* * *

><p>Te juro que si estás en fuego, a tu lado me quedaré. Te encerraré entre mis brazos, y junto a ti arderé.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>blabla, esto fue editado y todas somos campanita (?) vale, no~ espero que les agrade y esas cosas bonitas :B

GRACIAS POR LEER! (para las que además, leen esto por segunda vez) ~ las amo *-*


	3. Qué valiente, qué estúpida

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Ardens Caelum (cielo ardiente, en latín). _Edición._  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. M | romance/hurt/comfort.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Qué valiente, qué estúpida » <strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Ámame. Arráncame la vida. Cuando lo hagas, sonríeme, porque quiero que sepas que te amo. Que te deseo, que me muero por ti. No. No sé lo que digo, tampoco lo que hago, solo sé que de mi mente no puedo sacarte.<p>

¿Qué significa? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Te amo, inevitablemente. Te amo, indudablemente. Te amo, tan… descontroladamente que ya me he perdido, pero no quiero encontrarme.

Alza la vista al cielo, y cuenta las estrellas. Mírame. Tan solo mírame a mí, tan solo ámame a mí.

Bueno, ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor, ¿qué tan estúpido es eso? Yo te amo, pero no sé qué es el amor.

Es tonto, desesperante, estresante, hiriente, insufrible, deplorable, mil veces más ardiente que saltar al fuego. Mil veces más helado que hundirte en la nieve. Es lo mejor que existe, aunque también lo peor. Dobla. Mata. Hiere. Enciende y además te vuelve demente. Entonces, ¿qué es el amor? ¿Lo sabes tú? Que… que si lo sabré yo…

Yo lo siento, en la punta de mis dedos, en mi pecho cuando te miro. Yo lo veo, en el espejo cuando te recuerdo, mientras observo mis ojos brillar. Y lo sufro, cuando tú no me miras y me pongo a llorar. Pero, ¿sabes qué?; yo no sé lo que es el amor…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dos semanas. Exactamente dos semanas habían pasado desde que su vida se había vuelto un torbellino de contradicciones. Seguía pensando que dios ―o lo que existiera que rigiera el destino― la odiaba. Tenía que odiarla, y con fuerza. Porque, de no ser así, ¿estaría sucediéndole todo eso?

A nadie le pueden suceder tantas desgracias juntas. Claro, eso dice a quien no le sucede nada.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró al frente, al lugar donde había visto entrar a Sasori. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que pululaba por ahí. Tenía que darse prisa sino quería morir antes de volver a verlo. Sonrió, volver… a verlo.

Se levantó un poco de su escondite y anotó mentalmente la ubicación del lugar. Se giró y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas. Se subió a un coche para alejarse allí lo más rápido que pudo. Ya había faltado a sus prácticas de médico interno varios días, seguro que la corrían de ahí y perdía todo lo que se había esforzado, pero no importaba.

Iba a ser médico y se iba a dedicar a salvar vidas, ahora mismo intentaba salvar una.

Respiró tranquila una vez estando en el taxi. Se hundió en el asiento y pensó en su cita con el equipo de Sasuke: Naruto, el ruidoso rubio de ojos azules, bastante sonriente. Y Kakashi, el tipo raro que siempre traía algo cubriéndole medio rostro, sino era un pasamontañas era un cubre bocas médico. Era raro.

Tenía que pensar en qué decir, porque se esperaba que la interrogaran, no oficialmente, sobre la desaparición de Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

Asustada. Sí, tenía mucho miedo. Su corazón latía como loco y toda la cosa, porque no había palabras, ni las hay, para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Son sentimientos, de esos burdos e ilógicos, que no sabes cómo son a menos que tú también los sientas. Y Sakura sabía que nadie más lo sentía, eran solo suyos. Era su… dolor.

El pecho le ardía, por eso se despertó y encendió la luz de su habitación. Miró a su alrededor y se mordió los labios cuando, al mirar por la ventana, rememoró lo que había hecho en el jardín de su casa, con Sasuke. ¡El jardín de su casa! No se podía ser más… descarada, seguro.

Miró la hora: Eran las cinco de la madrugada, y ella no podía dormir. Ya era muy tarde para volver a acostarse, pero demasiado temprano para arreglarse. Vaya problema.

Dio un respingo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, se dirigió hasta el pequeño buró que estaba al costado de su cama y miró el número que llamaba. No lo conocía, además, ¿Quién jodidos llama a las cinco de la mañana?; pero de todos modos abrió su celular y se lo llevó a la oreja.

―¿Hola? ―contestó.

―Hola, nena ―saludó al otro lado de la línea una voz grave, claramente de hombre pero a la vez algo aguda―. ¿Te desperté? Lo siento…

―Sa-Sasori ―tartamudeó Sakura y se llevó una mano a la boca, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido otra vez.

―Un placer escucharte decir mi nombre, aunque preferiría que lo gimieras, no importa… parece que sí que te gusta gemir ―dijo él, su voz sonaba pastosa si se escuchaba de fuera, Sakura la oía amenazante y no contestó―. Te vi… así que… me mentiste….

―Yo no te… ―quiso decir ella, pero él la interrumpió sin darle pauta a nada más.

―No me trates como un idiota, perra ―continuó diciendo Sasori―. Te vi con el policía, el tal Uchiha, ¿así que te revuelcas con él o solo le das información? Me atrevo a pensar que ambas, o solo eres su zorra personal.

―Sasori, escúchame, yo no…

―Cállate, ¿podrías asomarte a tu ventana? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura tembló. Él… Sasori…él… ¿estaba ahí afuera?; tragó saliva en seco, y se aproximó hasta la ventana de su habitación. Corrió la cortina con miedo, y afianzó la tela con fuerza mientras con la otra mano mantenía pegado el auricular.

―Hola ―saludó el pelirrojo desde abajo, y Sakura abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar su voz y verlo afuera, era como tenerlo justo ahí detrás de ella… quiso colgar pero la curiosidad, además del miedo, la hizo desistir.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y agitó su mano hacia ella. Parecía disfrutarlo, mucho. Y Sakura apretó la tela de la cortina aún más, se mordió el labio para que su voz no sonara quebrada.

―Sasori… escúchame ―repitió―. Yo… yo no hice nada, ¡él es solo un amigo! Créeme que es una… ―tenía pensada su historia, claro, pero el terror que sentía le impedía contarla con claridad y sin un atisbo de falsedad.

―Ah, ah ―emitió el muchacho, Sakura observó sus ojos fijamente mientras él hacía una seña a su espalda―. Creo que no has entendido que a mí no debes mentirme, te puede costar muy caro… ¿Sí o no, tienes alguna relación con Sasuke Uchiha? Que es policía y curiosamente… de la brigada que está detrás de Akatsuki. Escoge muy bien tu respuesta, es de vida... ―entonces, a espaldas de Sasori, un par de chicos con capas negras bajaron un bulto de una camioneta―. O muerte.

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos verdes. Jadeó, no pudo evitarlo. Apretó con más fuerza el teléfono a su oreja, tanto que dolió, y casi arrancó la cortina.

Sasuke, era Sasuke.

―Contesta, Sakura ―incitó la voz de Sasori―. ¿Sabes qué? antes de que me mientas… vi ayer tu espectáculo, lo mucho que ese tipo te hizo gemir… ¿te gusta lo salvaje, no?

Lejos de enrojecer a causa de la vergüenza, palideció ante las palabras de Sasori. ¿Qué tipo de broma cruel era aquella? No, no era ninguna broma, pero si era bastante cruel. Y tampoco era una película, estaba lejos de serlo. Era malo, y tenía miedo. Tembló cuando vio a Sasuke, porque supo de inmediato que él era el bulto. Golpeado, manejable como una puta marioneta, sus brazos laxos y sin vida. Sucio, su piel estaba sucia y Sakura no recordaba haberlo visto así, ni siquiera cuando él cerraba sus ojos y ella se acomodaba en su pecho… luego ella se erguía lentamente y lo miraba así, así nada más, así dormido, así muy quieto.

Sollozó y se tapó la boca, se sintió rara cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro, una a una, tibia y húmeda. Todo era húmedo y cálido, exactamente como con Sasuke. Húmedo. Cálido. Caliente. Su cara se sentía caliente, y precisamente por el sonrojo, ahora no era sonrojo, ahora era ira.

―Sí ―dijo firme―. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo ―espetó con voz quebrada y gangosa por el llanto, pero que no dejaba de ser firme.

―Ya te dije que eras mía ―contestó Sasori y alguien le dio una patada a Sasuke, éste ni siquiera respondió con dolor, simplemente escupió algo y siguió con la cabeza gacha. Posiblemente no sabía dónde estaba o… estaba drogado―. Te diré algo… tú no vas a decir nada sobre esto, absolutamente nada o él va a morir, lo mataré, ¿me oyes? Por cada vez que él entró en ti, son las veces que lo voy a golpear. Cada gemido tuyo, será uno suyo de dolor. Más vale que te quedes callada, porque de no ser así… él no será el primero.

Sakura guardó silencio. Su fuerza se había ido a la porra, claro.

―¡Púdrete, Sasori! ―gritó ella completamente fuera de sí―. ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, en serio, pero deja a Sasuke en paz! ¡No diré nada! ¡Me mantendré callada! ¡Seré tuya si eso quieres! Pero… por… por favor… no le hagas daño… ―comenzó gritando y terminó llorando, llorando como nunca antes recordaba haberlo hecho. El pecho le dolía, y mucho.

Sakura creyó escuchar, al otro lado de la línea, un sonido arrogante. Un sonido de quien se sabe poderoso, vencedor.

―Así me gusta, agresiva y… obediente al mismo tiempo ―Sasori hizo una señal y Sakura vio al bulto desaparecer. El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por los cabellos flameantes y luego le guiñó un ojo a Sakura―. Eso es una prueba de lo que le pasa a quien se mete conmigo, pero tranquila… yo me voy a meter en ti, claro ―Sakura logró escuchar una carcajada, al mismo tiempo en el que el pelirrojo, afuera, inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás―. Vas a esperar a que yo vuelva a llamarte, y cuando lo haga vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que a tu querido policía le suceda algo, ¿está claro?

―S-sí ―murmuró Sakura, alargando demasiado el sonido de la letra S.

―Que chica más buena ―volvió a reír y a Sakura se le revolvió el estomago―. Siento haberte despertado, era una sorpresa que quería darte.

La mirada de Sakura vagaba de un lado a otro, buscando con la vista la camioneta donde seguro transportaban a Sasuke, pero no encontró gran cosa.

―Sakura, mírame―ordenó Sasori y ella se obligó a ubicar su mirada en donde él estaba parado, frunció el ceño con desprecio―. Si la policía se entera de que Akatsuki es quien tiene a Sasuke, lo mato, ¿me oyes?

Sakura asintió fervientemente, con la esperanza de que a pesar de la distancia él fuera capaz de ver que decía que sí a todo. A todo. Y en verdad prefería mil veces que algo le sucediera a ella, que le sucediera a Sasuke.

No lo había pensado. Metería sus manos al fuego por ver una sonrisa suya, de esas muecas raras que él era capaz de hacer. De las arrogantes. Las matadoras y que derretían su cuerpo. Las que hacían que su estomago se encogiera. Una sonrisa.

Y si el fuego era Sasori… no solo iba a meter las manos, iba a entregarse… por completo. Después de todo, era culpa suya que todo eso estuviera sucediendo.

―Te veré en un rato, y Sakura, ya quiero hacerte mía ―el sonido de la voz de Sasori fue reemplazado por el pitido de la línea muerta. Había colgado y se despedía de ella con la mano.

Sakura cerró la cortina y luego, de puro furia, la arrancó por completo. Era un hijo de puta, un maldito, infeliz… un… un…

Se sentó en el suelo, fue deslizándose por el muro hasta acabar ahí, tirada. Se encogió y abrazó sus piernas. Pensó mucho en lo que había visto, parecía todo irreal. Sasori bajo el cielo, que comenzaba a clarearse, era el amanecer, y a Sasuke golpeado… inconsciente.

Sabía que su piso no estaba tan lejos de la planta baja, la puerta no era tan fuerte de derribar. Incluso se podía subir escalando la pared ―con bastante dificultad― y muchas más formas. Sasori era sádico. Disfrutaba del placer de lastimar a otros. Vamos, allanar el espacio personal de Sakura no era tan difícil, ella se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Lo que Sasori quería era observar su rostro descompuesto cuando viera a Sasuke, escuchar sus sollozos y reírse en su oído, eso quería. Sakura se puso de pie y se despabiló, decidida a no caer en el juego de Sasori.

Abrió su closet y sacó su ropa para asistir a la escuela. Después de todo, tenía que cubrir las apariencias.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Se sentía laxo, y su cuerpo parecía reacio a obedecerlo. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente y la mantuvo ahí, como si quisiera comprobar que aún tenía la cabeza en su lugar. Se irguió lentamente, en parte porque no podía hacerlo mejor, en parte porque de verdad su vista no era muy buena.

Tosió algo viscoso y tuvo que tirarse al suelo de nuevo, el sabor era metálico. Oxido y sal. Sangre. Se tocó los labios y lo comprobó, había tosido sangre y eso no podía ser muy bueno. Miró el muro más cercano y se arrastró como pudo hasta allí. Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, se impulsó con sus manos y logró sentarse para poder recargarse. No recordaba gran cosa de las últimas horas… o días. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí.

Pudieron haber sido horas, estaba seguro de que así era. Su estomago se lo decía, puesto que reclamaba algo de comer.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la recargó en la pared. Todo estaba húmedo, y frío. En especial frío. Miró a todos lados, no podía creer lo patético que había sido al dejarse atrapar de esa manera. Bueno… lo habían atacado por la espalda pero eso no era nada.

―Maldita sea ―murmuró, su voz salió rasposa y ni siquiera se reconoció a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y solo pudo volver a pensar en ella. En Sakura. Era lo único que había hecho en su tiempo había encerrado, prisionero y herido, pensar en ella.

Estaba en peligro, él mismo lo había escuchado. Y lo que más lo jodía era que no podía hacer nada por ella, no estaba cerca para defenderla. Era un estúpido, eso era.

Volvió a toser, esta vez menos violentamente, y en ese momento la puerta de su… celda se abrió. No era más que un cuartucho jodido, pero tenía barrotes en las ventanas.

―Despertó ―anunció la voz del invasor a la habitación y abrió la puerta en toda su extensión.

―Vaya, el héroe despertó ―dijo otra voz con sorna, Sasuke trató de enfocar mejor pero no pudo hacerlo. Le dolía incluso intentarlo―. ¿Cómo estás… hermanito?

Sasuke tosió otra vez, por puro impulso, antes de abrir los ojos como platos y fiscalizar la figura que, mientras se acercaba, se hacía cada vez más nítida. Era… Itachi. Su hermano mayor. Su sangre. ¡Su hermano, demonios!

Aunque no podía verlo claramente, Sasuke supo que era él. Su voz, para él, era inconfundible. El tono, la cadencia, y esa última palabra solo refutaban lo que él se negaba a creer: Su hermano era un criminal.

―Vamos, mírame, Sasuke ―llamó Itachi y se inclinó hacia él―. ¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó con un deje de preocupación. Detrás de él apareció un chico de cabellos lacios pero de un raro color plata, tenía un collar al cuello bastante peculiar y una navaja entre los dedos.

―Qué blando, Itachi, supongo que es porque es tu hermano.

―Hn ―profirió el muchacho y se puso de pie―. Supones mal, imbécil, y deja de molestarme.

―Basta ―dijo el chico que vestía de dos colores diferentes, se acomodó su chaqueta negra y se aproximó hacia ellos―. Así que ya despertó, ¿Verdad?

―Como lo ves ―respondió Itachi con obviedad.

―Hidan, trae a Sasori entonces ―dijo el de ropaje bicolor.

―Joder, ¿por qué yo zetsu? Que vaya Itachi.

―Lárgate ―espetó el otro molesto y se giró para encarar al Uchiha mayor.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke parecía bastante mareado. Le ardía el estomago y quería vomitar. Su vista era mejor ahora y miraba con confusión a su hermano, casi con odio.

―¡Jashin-sama los castigará! ―gritó Hidan mientras se alejaba y zetsu puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué estaba rodeado de esa panda de idiotas? Ese en especial, Hidan, con su religión completamente rara.

Itachi los ignoró y miró fijamente a su hermano.

―¿Por qué me ves así? ―preguntó de repente―. Vamos, no te sorprendas… la vida de policía es una mierda, la paga es peor. ¿Crees que iba a conformarme con eso nada más?

Sasuke trató de hablar pero la voz no le salía, Zetsu observó a ambos hermanos mirarse.

―¿Me odias por traicionarte? ―preguntó Itachi―. Traerán a Sakura, alégrate, no estarás tan solo ―musitó y entonces, como si fuese una especie de descarga, con la mención del nombre de Sakura… Sasuke se abalanzó contra su hermano.

―¡Maldito! ―logró articular antes de tratar de golpear al mayor.

Forcejearon, pero Sasuke cayó al suelo otra vez e Itachi le soltó una fuerte patada en el abdomen. Zetsu alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. En cambio Itachi volvió a golpear a su hermano y éste soltó varios alaridos de dolor, gruñidos en realidad.

El Uchiha menor dejó de quejarse, e incluso dejó de forcejear debido al ataque de dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo. Las punzadas de dolor emergían desde su estomago, se extendían como una plaga hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos, en cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Se retorció.

―Vaya… ―murmuró alguien desde la puerta―. ¿Cuánto se supone que lo tendremos aquí?

―Hasta que la traigan a ella ―respondió Zetsu al recién llegado: Kakuzu.

―Ya, ¿y cuánto vamos a pedir por ellos?

―Solo por uno, ya sabes… uno va a morir.

Itachi los miró de reojo y puso su mejor máscara de seriedad cuando se giró hacia ambos.

Sasuke solo miraba todo desde el suelo, frustrado por no poder erguirse a pedirle una explicación a su hermano y harto porque no quería seguir ahí, completamente vulnerable. Volvió a toser.

―Creí que la devolución de ambos era el atraco al banco Suna sin intervenciones policiacas.

―Ah, eso lo sabrías tú y lo vas a impedir, ¿verdad Itachi?―murmuró Zetsu, sonrió―. Tu trabajo es hacer que lleguen tarde y eso.

―Ajá ―musitó en respuesta el moreno―. Me refiero al intercambio.

―No habrá ninguno ―espetó el pelirrojo, Sasori, entrando seguido de Deidara―. ¿Cuándo pensaban llamarme?

―Cállate, mocoso, si estamos en este puto embrollo es por tu culpa ―le interrumpió Hidan, que llegó detrás de ellos―. Tú eres el que dejó a la zorra esa en manos de la policía.

―¡Mira, imbécil! ―espetó Sasori, furibundo.

―Cálmate, Sasori ―dijo Itachi y le puso un mano en el pecho con fuerza, aunque externamente solo parecía un simple gesto de conciliación, de hecho aplicó demasiada, demasiada fuerza.

El pelirrojo gruñó.

―Vámonos ―murmuró Deidara y jaló a Sasori―. ¿No querías ir a la escuela hoy? Tenemos deudas por cobrar.

―Ya, claro ―musitó el pelirrojo y ambos salieron.

Todos lo sabían, ese par de mocosos en serio que eran problemáticos. Pero ambos eran la mayor fuerte de ingresos porque vendían la droga dentro de la escuela, y en otras más. Eran excelentes comerciantes y se controlaban bastante bien, no eran adictos a absolutamente nada de lo que repartían ilícitamente. Así que el problema que había acarreado Sasori, el que involucraba a Sakura y Sasuke, pese a ser molesto era aceptable.

Ya antes otros miembros habían tenido situaciones similares, pero no tan delicadas. Sasuke era el hermano de Itachi, y todos se sorprendieron cuando él mismo fue quien golpeó a Sasuke para dejarlo inconsciente. Él permitió que lo golpearan así.

―Hasta luego, Sasuke, te veré en un rato ―murmuró Itachi y sonrió levemente hacia su hermano―. Mikoto está preocupada, le he dicho que te fuiste de viaje… con tu novia, se ha puesto feliz y creo que está planeando la boda ―agregó y golpeó con sus dedos, la frente de Sasuke.

Él se trató de apartar pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron. Después de todo el desastre, lo dejaron solo. Hirviendo en su propio jugo de odio.

Su hermano era un… traidor. Su hermano… lo había golpeado. Su hermano… era un vil y jodido desgraciado. Sasuke se obligó a no pensar en que era un hijo de puta, porque vamos, compartían la misma madre y pensarlo era grotesco. Y Sakura...

Sasuke apretó los párpados con furia y trató de pensar en algo más que en el dolor. Como en la golpiza que tenía que darle a Itachi, de verdad, comenzaba a odiar a su hermano. Ya antes lo odiaba porque siendo el mayor, él era el más importante ante todos.

«El oficial Uchiha» pasaba a ser Itachi, y cuando alguien mencionaba ese gran título todo el mundo pensaba que hablaban del mayor. Sasuke odiaba, en serio que odiaba, tener que aclarar que él también era un oficial y su apellido Uchiha. Lo detestaba, porque pasaba a estar en segundo plano siempre.

Amaba a su hermano, en serio, lo admiraba de verdad. Pero no podía creer, no le cabía en la cabeza que fuese un traidor. Pero lo era… lo había golpeado y pateado, se había burlado de él y había tenido el descaro de hablar de su propia madre. Mikoto… dios, incluso la extrañaba.

Se recargó en la pared y para descargar su coraje, se giró abruptamente y la golpeó con toda la fuerza que su mallugado cuerpo pudo brindarle. Dos, tres veces, incesantemente hasta que ya no pudo más. Ni su mano, ni su cuerpo, mucho menos su mente.

Veía los ojos de Sakura, verdes, hipnotizantes. Luego los ojos oscuros de su hermano, su sonrisa siempre afable y recordaba sus golpes. Finalmente, retrospectivamente se veía a sí mismo… herido y patético.

Y volvía a golpear furiosamente. Gruñendo.

.

Mientras tanto, Sakura hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no flaquear ante sus propias palabras, mucho menos ante Naruto.

―Entonces… ¿no sabes nada de Sasuke, verdad? ―preguntó Naruto mirando a los ojos a Sakura, muy fijamente.

La joven de cabello rosa no bajó la mirada y trató de parecer triste, aunque de hecho sí que lo estaba.

―No, Naruto… p-perdón… ¿Tú tampoco?

―No, y el muy bastardo lleva desaparecido dos semanas, ¡y tenemos que atrapar a Akatsuki! ―gritó el rubio y engulló un poco más de comida.

Sakura miró su propio bowl de ramen y trató de pensar en que lo que hacía… estaba bien. Bueno, algo así, trató de enfocarse en qué no decir nada era lo mejor si quería que Sasuke estuviera bien.

―Hola chicos ―saludó Kakashi desde la entrada, se agachó para entrar al local y se sentó junto a Sakura.

―¡Llegas tarde! ―espetó Naruto, y Sakura lo coreó un segundo después pero en un tono más bajo que el rubio.

―Lo lamento… me perdí en el camino de la…

―¡No te creo! ―volvieron a espetar ambos chicos y Kakashi sonrió. Naruto siempre hacía eso, pero era gracioso ver como Sakura era casi idéntica a él. Sasuke jamás, nunca, desde que eran equipo, socializaba tanto.

―Bien… ¿y qué han platicado? ―preguntó Kakashi―. ¿Sabes algo sobre él, Sakura?

Al decir "él", Sakura captó de inmediato que se refería a Sasuke. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a repetir su historia.

―Yo… ya le he dicho a Naruto todo lo que sé, la última vez que lo vi ―comenzó a decir y se puso roja como tomate, Naruto la miró otra vez con sospecha y Kakashi sonrió detrás de su pasamontañas raro―, fue hace dos semanas más o menos. Fue por mí a la universidad en su motocicleta y… y me fue... me fue a dejar a mi departamento y… ―bajó la cabeza, apretó las manos y trató de respirar con normalidad pero era difícil―. Y eso es todo, no lo volví a ver después de eso.

Y era mentira, claro. Pero Sakura no iba a arriesgarse a que Sasori se enterara ―porque le había dicho que la vigilaría― de que ella, además de congraciar con los policías, les decía cosas acerca de Sasuke. Así que se limitó a decir lo básico, que era lo más cercano a… la retorcida verdad que se había inventado. Porque claro que había vuelto a ver a Sasuke, golpeado, amordazado e inconsciente.

Sakura era ilusa, inocente y crédula. Sasori la había amenazado y ella en serio tenía mucho miedo, casi tanto que no podía respirar, pero el recuerdo de Sasuke la mantenía despierta, alerta y firme.

Se mordió el labio y luego alzó la vista, radiante.

―Ya, es una lástima, no hemos podido encontrar nada e Itachi tampoco así que estamos bastante mal ―musitó el hombre mayor y se llevó una mano a la máscara.

―Ya veo ―susurró Sakura y se pasó la mano por el cabello―. Pero, ¿lo van a encontrar, verdad? Digo, tiene alguna idea de donde está…

―¡Claro que la tenemos! ¡Es lo más obvio del mundo! ―interrumpió Naruto―. Lo que no hemos podido es encontrar la guarida de Akatsuki, esos malditos son mejores que ratas a la hora de esconderse ―gruñó.

Y Sakura se mordió el labio hasta casi hacérselo sangrar. El dolor no se comparaba al terrible cosquilleo que tenía por decirles la verdad… pero valía más la vida de Sasuke, mucho más.

Lo había entendido, ella lo había entendido a la primera: Sasuke era mucho más que solo su policía guardián. Por favor, había nada más que verlo, no cualquiera se enreda con un hombre que conoce de unas cuantas horas, semanas y meses.

Él tenía algo… y ese algo la había vuelto completamente adicta a él. A su manera de decir su nombre, como si hubiese un espacio completamente imposible de ignorar entre las sílabas de Sakura. A su burdo lenguaje no extendido, a sus muecas-sonrisas y su extraña manera de mostrar acuerdo, molestia, enfado o arrogancia: Su Hn.

Además, sentía ganas de matarlo cada vez que la llamaba "Molesta". Pero le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Él… él tenía que vivir, de eso se encargaría ella, porque no sería una simple civil inútil, ella trataría… ella… lo salvaría…

―¿Sakura-chan? ―preguntó Naruto―. ¿Estás aquí? ―y agitó una de sus manos frente al rostro de la chica, ella reaccionó y le sonrió en automático.

―Sí, es que recordé que tengo mucho que estudiar, ¡Tengo prácticas médicas en unos días y no sé nada! Lo siento, Naruto, Kakashi-san… me tengo que ir ―se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí antes de perder la cordura y decirles toda la verdad a ese par de hombres que lo único que querían era recuperar a Sasuke también.

Corrió por la calle. Nada dispuesta a ir a su hogar a estudiar. Tomó su mochila y se la quitó de la espalda para revisar su contenido: Gas lacrimógeno, una alarma y cosas punzocortantes. De hecho era bastante infantil pero ella se sentía mejor al llevar esas cosas.

Miró hacia todos lados y se dispuso a tomar un transporte, el que le llevaría directo hasta la guarida de Akatsuki.

Al llegar al lugar, e ignorando que estaba temblando, Sakura se quedó escondida detrás de un auto estacionado ahí. Observó poco movimiento hasta que al pasar el tiempo, a medida que anochecía, varias luces se encendieron con cautela y entonces… vio a Sasori.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, ya había fiscalizado todas las entradas posibles y sabía que la más segura era la de atrás.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecleó la dirección en donde estaba. Aplastó el botón de la opción "Enviar" y volvió a cerrarlo. Solo esperaba no estar cometiendo… un error.

Sakura se irguió para escabullirse en el lugar. Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta la parte trasera, donde había una puerta, ella no sabía hacia donde iba, pero al menos estaría adentro.

Entró y suspiró mientras caminaba de puntitas: Error.

Una mano asió con fuerza sus cabellos y la hizo emitir un involuntario quejido de dolor.

―Vaya, vaya, mira nada más… una chica… y muy guapa ―murmuró su captor y emitió un sonido que pasaba por una carcajada.

―¡Es ella! ―espetó otro y Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos, para luego apretar los párpados repitiéndose que era una estúpida hecha y derecha―. ¡Es Haruno Sakura! ―terminó de decir Deidara.

―Pero bueno, nos has ahorrado el trabajo de ir a buscarte, nena ―dijo el que la tenía afianzaba de su pelo―. Qué lindo detalle de tu parte ―acercó su rostro al de ella y trató de besarla. Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de qué aspecto tenía el tipo ese.

―Suéltala, Kisame ―ordenó otra voz varonil, ésta mucho más grave y aguda a la vez, y casi desinteresada―. Ella es mía ―agregó y Sakura no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que era Sasori.

Kisame, el tipo ese, soltó a Sakura y ella se llevó la mano hasta la cabeza para sobarse. Miró a Sasori a los ojos y levantó la barbilla, en un claro reto.

―Viniste, Sakura ―murmuró Sasori―. Qué valiente…o qué estúpida ―se acercó a ella y la atrancó en la pared.

Los otros tres observaban todo y Deidara sonreía como un maniático, se pasó una mano por el cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo, se podían ver claramente los extraños tatuajes en forma de boca que tenía en sus manos.

―Suéltame Sa…―exigió por lo bajo, y un golpe en la mejilla cortó su oración y su respiración.

―No dije que pudieras hablar ―interrumpió Sasori―. No sé a qué habrás venido, pero eres muy estúpida por haberlo hecho. Por suerte, hoy estoy de humor para tener algo de diversión ―la apretujó contra él y la mochila de Sakura cayó al suelo con un estridente escándalo.

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura descaradamente. Su mano se paseaba por su espalda, sus glúteos, e iba de un lado a otro sin parar.

Deidara recogió la mochila de Sakura y soltó una carcajada ante su cargamento.

―Oh mira, qué tierna… ¡Trajo armas! ―chilló con voz estridente.

Kisame, el hombre a su lado, lanzó otra macabra risa.

―Vaya, que chica tan interesante, ¿por qué venir a meterse a la boca del lobo?

―Por amor… ―dijo Sasori―. Creo que la princesa ama al tipo Uchiha.

―¿A Itachi? ―preguntó Zetsu, que venía llegando en ese momento y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

―No imbécil, a Sasuke, al que está en la… habitación de huéspedes ―contestó Deidara.

Sasori estrujó con fuerza, y deleite, uno de los pechos de Sakura. Ella lanzó un gemido inesperado y, sorprendentemente, se ganó la atención de todos los hombres ahí presentes. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con resignación: Se esperaba lo peor.

El pelirrojo repitió su acción y ésta vez besó sus labios, con brusquedad y fiereza, con puro deseo. Sakura se quejó pero él apretó su trasero con fuerza y su mano se deslizó por la cintura de la chica, hasta encontrar la división entre la piel de Sakura y su pantalón. Introdujo su mano ahí y la llevó hasta su intimidad.

Ella ahogó un siseo de asco. Estaba asqueada, y lo estuvo aún más cuando la mano de Sasori saltó el obstáculo de su ropa interior e introdujo su mano para buscar su ardiente botón. Comenzó a masajear y Sakura a morderse el labio para no gritar de rabia.

―De-detente… ¡Basta! ―gritó y Sasori la tomó bruscamente del cabello, la obligó a mirarlo.

―No me des ordenes, princesa, te dije que te haría mía y lo haré ahora mismo ―siguió moviendo su dedo cerca de la entrada de Sakura, ella apretó los párpados.

Pese al asco, no podía ignorar la sensación. No era placentera, tampoco dolorosa, era como… como sentir a un asqueroso gusano rondando por su piel y sin poder hacer nada.

―A-aquí… no ―susurró ella.

―¿Te da pena, cariño? ―preguntó en su oído y luego mordió su lóbulo. Sakura apretó aún más los párpados en un claro gesto de molestia―. Qué mal… posiblemente no sea el único que juegue contigo hoy ―susurró.

Sakura gimió sin poder evitarlo. Era un ruido de sorpresa, pero inevitablemente excitó a Sasori. Y a todos los demás, claro. Todos observaban, con los ojos brillantes, Deidara relamiéndose los labios. Todo lo que hacía Sasori, lo que le haría a Sakura, sería visto por todos. Además, Sakura temía que… que… que se turnaran para…

Joder, incluso pensarlo era grotesco. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería si…

Sakura comenzó a desconectarse lentamente de su cuerpo, trató de llevar el rumbo de sus pensamientos a otro lugar. Otra vez era su culpa, era una reverenda estúpida.

.

Naruto, mientras tanto, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en contra de sus compañeros en la estación, después de recibir el mensaje de Sakura se había puesto como loco exigiendo que acudieran a la dirección que ahí decía: Lo único que decía el mensaje.

Él estaba completamente seguro de que sería algo importante, y su sexto sentido le decía que… que era vital que acudiera.

―¡Vamos, vieja Tsunade! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Sé que esto significa algo! ¡Déjame ir…! ―pero era sostenido por Kiba y Shikamaru, parte de otro escuadrón policiaco.

―No Naruto ―negó la voluptuosa mujer rubia―. Comprende que es peligroso, y no voy a…

―¡Ella es mi amiga! Además, podríamos encontrar a Sasuke y…

―Te he dicho que no…

―¡Eres una pésima directora! Sakura-chan no mandaría un mensaje así nada más… yo sé que hay algo que…

―Naruto ―llamó la rubia―. Si no quieres que te arreste, lárgate en este instante.

―No ―negó él y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la directora del cuerpo policiaco―. Quiero que mandes refuerzos en media hora, chicos, vamos.

Los miró a los ojos, en una clara petición de amigos.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Shino, y otros chicos más asintieron a Naruto. Después de todo él les había salvado la vida en múltiples ocasiones y accedieron a acompañarlo en esa misión.

―Yo también voy ―anunció Kakashi poniéndose su chaleco y guardando dos armas a sus costados―. Naruto es parte de mi escuadrón.

―¡Entonces yo voy también! ―espetó otro hombre, de raro peinado y sonrisa radiante―. Eres mi rival, Kakashi.

Pero éste seguía bastante concentrado en guardar otra arma en su tobillo, por lo que cuando se irguió solo le sonrió.

―Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? ―murmuró.

―¡Me estresas, Kakashi! ―gritó el hombre.

―¡Vamos entonces! ―animó el rubio y salió corriendo siendo seguido por todo el séquito de hombres.

―Maldita sea ―dijo Tsunade y dio un golpe brutal al escritorio―. ¡Shizune, ven aquí! Quiero que juntes al menos seis escuadrones para que alcancen a Naruto… diablos, ese mocoso… lo obedecen más a él que a mí ―murmuró con furia mientras la chica a la que había llamado comenzaba a hablar por el megáfono para llamar a los refuerzos…

Naruto jadeaba mientras conducía la patrulla. Sakura debía… debía ser importante ese mensaje. Ella no le había mandado ninguno y él tenía la certeza de que era importante. Él había dado la orden de que no encendieran las sirenas, para no levantar sospechas, y extrañamente todos le obedecían. Aunque Kakashi y Maito fueran los superiores.

.

Sakura volvió a gemir, presa de un profundo asco. Después de unos minutos dejó de emitir sonido alguno y Sasori introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

―Tendrás que cooperar, o voy a ser más… ―mientras decía esto, movía sus dedos dentro de ella de manera brusca―. Persuasivo.

Deidara se acomodó mejor en su lugar, ya estaba acalorado.

Entonces, la diversión fue interrumpida por una voz bastante profunda y que sonaba algo furiosa.

―Ya basta ―espetó el recién llegado y Sasori se giró frustrado hacia él―. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, largo de aquí ―ordenó.

―Itachi ―siseó Deidara.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se retorció en los brazos del pelirrojo. Itachi era… ¡El hermano de Sasuke! Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y jadeó.

―¿Por qué demonios tengo que obedecerte? ―gruñó Sasori.

Itachi negó levemente y sacó un arma de su bolsillo, la apuntó directamente a la frente de Sasori. Éste no se inmuto, pero tampoco se movió otra vez.

―Dije que te largues, coopera o tendré que ser… ―cargó el arma y puso el dedo en el gatillo, el revólver hizo un ruido mortal que casi mata del susto a Sakura―. Persuasivo ―usó las mismas palabras que el pelirrojo y éste frunció el ceño.

El corazón de Sakura latía a toda velocidad. ¿Qué era eso? Itachi era… ¿era malo?

Sasori soltó a Sakura y la azotó contra la pared. Itachi avanzó hasta ella sin bajar el arma y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, asintió levemente hacia los presentes y echó a caminar remolcándola a ella a marchas forzadas.

El pelirrojo se quedó gruñendo y miró con profundo odio al Uchiha. Él siguió caminando como si nada pasara. Sakura lo miraba fijamente y con asombro infinito.

Debía ser que sus ojos la engañaran porque… porque… él era un policía… ¿no? Tenía que ser bueno, ¿Verdad?

Itachi no dijo absolutamente nada mientras caminaba con ella. Llegaron a una puerta y afuera estaba parado un hombre de cabellos naranjas, perforaciones y demás.

―Pain ―murmuró Itachi―. Déjame pasar.

―¿Ya está aquí? ―preguntó éste―. Vaya, sí que son rápidos para…

―Ella vino sola ―contestó el muchacho Uchiha y seriamente siguió esperando a que su interlocutor abriera la puerta.

―Interesante ―musitó antes de dejarlo pasar a la celda.

Itachi sacudió a Sakura para que caminara y ella lo hizo sin rechistar. Entraron a la habitación que estaba envuelta en penumbras y Sakura jadeó cuando vio una especie de bulto en el suelo.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―gritó Sakura y forcejeó con Itachi para soltarse, corrió precipitadamente en dirección al bulto en la oscuridad.

Itachi la dejó ir y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Con su cara sin expresión alguna, como siempre.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―gritó otra vez y se tiró al suelo, removió a Sasuke y lo giró para verlo. Estaba en un estado deplorable, lastimero, se le oprimió el corazón con solo verlo―. ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Por favor! ―gimió en su pecho y comenzó a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba.

―Sa… Sakura ―logró decir él―. E-eso duele ―murmuró y entonces ella abrió expresivamente sus ojos verdes y sonrió, rió de alegría al verlo consciente, lo abrazó de nuevo.

―Suéltame ―espetó él y ella se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, pero no del todo.

Sakura no sabía qué decir. Preguntar si se sentía o estaba bien era simplemente de idiotas. Pero ella era idiota y no había nada más que su mente le dijera, estaba bloqueada. Y asustada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, él habló por ella…

**.**

No te tengo miedo, yo le temo al fuego. No quiero arder, no desaparecer, ¿quién besará tus labios?, ¿quién escuchará mi nombre gritando? Tú, tan solo tú, no me hagas arder... no aún.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>blabla, esto fue editado y todas somos campanita (?) vale, no~ espero que les agrade y esas cosas bonitas :B

GRACIAS POR LEER! (para las que además, leen esto por segunda vez) ~ las amo *-*

uhm... actualización de "Arráncame la vida" se pospuso por casi-muerte de la autora, en serio, fui al hospital (pero no les contaré mi trágica vida xD) lalá. solo eso, he estado un tanto enferma y ocupada con trámites de escuela. igualmente, GRACIAS por brindarme su tiempo, leer y comentar. tan lindas 3


	4. Ruleta rusa

**disclaimer applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>title. <strong>Ardens Caelum (cielo ardiente, en latín). _Edición._  
><strong>rate | genre<strong>. M | romance/hurt/comfort.**  
><strong>**pairing. **Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>« Ruleta rusa » <strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>El cielo es intocable, y lo sabes. Eso no te impide alzar las manos y cerrar los ojos, esperando vanamente algún día poder llegar más arriba. Más arriba, siempre más arriba, y más lejos, y más fuerte, y más rápido. Siempre algo más.<p>

Un juego, es un juego mortal, enamorarse. Un juego, uno sádico, es el querer. ¿Y qué? No hay mucho que perder, sinceramente. El corazón, eso que llamamos corazón, no es más que un simple órgano. No se rompe, y no flota, tampoco se infla, brilla, baila y se encoge si te enamoras. Es tan solo tu imaginación jugando contigo. Sé realista, eso que sientes viene de más adentro.

Si lo ves bien, no puedes tocar el corazón de nadie. Es exactamente como el cielo, así de inalcanzable, lejano y profundo. Así que, si piensas que te han roto el corazón, no seas idiota. El corazón no se rompe, o si no te morirías. Se rompen las ilusiones, las esperanzas, los sueños y la imaginación se acaba. Todo eso es simbólico y es solo si tú lo crees.

Enamórate, y sentirás que tu corazón flota, se rompe, se acelera, infla, brilla, baila y se encoge si tan solo te enamoras. Entonces, pensarás que yo estoy loca y me dirás mentirosa. Hazlo, es muy bonito, hasta que te rompes otra vez…

* * *

><p>.<p>

―¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ―preguntó ofuscado―. ¿Quién te secuestró? ―se sentó con dificultad y se recargó en la pared con un poco de su ayuda, solo esperaba el nombre del malnacido que se hubiese atrevido a tocarla y ya estaba pensando en los diferentes métodos de tortura que conocía… le arrancaría dedo por dedo al imbécil que hubiera osado siquiera estar a su alrededor.

―Nadie… yo… ―bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos―. Yo vine sola ―confesó.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, es decir, a la policía le había tomado varios meses para saber que Akatsuki tenía una guarida. Luego, no podían encontrar esa guarida de mierda porque claro, nadie era lo suficientemente inteligente para ello. Se la pasaban siguiendo rastros inútiles para hacer redadas que… siempre eran dirigidas por Itachi. El recuerdo de su hermano le molestó, por lo que decidió enfocarse en la otra molestia.

―¿Viniste tú sola? ―musitó él y explotó―. ¡¿Acaso eres idiota? Sakura, estos tipos son narcotraficantes y tú vienes y…

Pero Sakura había dejado de escucharlo hacía bastante tiempo. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo calló con un beso lleno de necesidad. Necesidad de sus labios y del roce que le proporcionaban. De su calidez y suavidad pese a que era un hombre. Movió sus labios contra los de él y cerró los ojos suspirando.

¿Qué si estaban en un nido de víboras? Lo había encontrado…

―Perdón, Sasuke-kun, pero yo… yo quería encontrarte ―dijo Sakura cuando se separó de él, consciente de que Sasuke no tenía demasiadas fuerzas ni para moverse.

―Molesta ―contestó Sasuke y entonces… le sonrió. Sakura sintió que su corazón estaba completo.

Ella suspiró y luego sollozó.

―Lo lamento ―soltó Sakura de pronto y con la cabeza gacha―. E-esto es culpa mía… todo es…

―Cállate, Sakura ―interrumpió Sasuke y tosió un poco, al menos ya no tosía sangre―. No digas idioteces, no es culpa de…

―¡Si lo es! ¡Es mía! ¡Te golpearon, Sasuke! ¡Casi te matan! ―gritó ella sin control y él le puso un dedo en los labios con expresión molesta.

―Dije que te callaras.

―Lo… lo lamento ―volvió a decir.

―Dije que te callaras, no que te disculparas ―espetó él y sonrió un poco, sus ojos oscuros brillaban a pesar de estar su frente sucia y su cuerpo agotado. Su cara lo decía, estaba exhausto.

No podía mentir, estaba bastante sorprendido de que ella hubiese llegado hasta ahí sola. Seguía diciéndose que sería una muy buena policía, al menos de inteligencia.

―Yo… yo… me alegra que estés bien ―murmuró Sakura luego de tomar la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas y sonreírle―. ¿Puedo revistarte? Estudio para médico, podría ser de utilidad.

Y una buena doctora, sí, también lo sería.

Sasuke asintió ausente y trató de calmar el dolor en sus extremidades. ¿Por qué carajo dolían tanto aún?; frunció el ceño molesto y Sakura se acomodó para revisarlo, al menos superficialmente.

Pensaba en que se sentía… bien. Demasiado bien, en realidad, el abrir los ojos y encontrarse con ese color verde tan especial. El suave toque de la yema de sus dedos, tembloroso, frío. Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando Sakura tocó partes bastante adoloridas de su cuerpo, pero no protestó. Deseaba ese tacto… pero no de la manera en la que ya antes habían mantenido… era… raro. Sus ojos verdes le tranquilizaron, sus temblorosas manos anestesiaron el dolor y solo fue capaz de mirarla a ella.

Seguía sintiéndose bien.

―Tienes tres costillas rotas ―dictó ella―. Y… varias contusiones, vivirás ―orgullosa, sonrió. Sasuke abrió los ojos y… le devolvió la sonrisa―. Te sacaré de aquí ―prometió y él alzó una ceja ante la determinación de la mujer―. Ahora, ¿me preguntarás por fin? ―preguntó.

Y antes de que Sasuke respondiera, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

Una patada, pudo haber sido eso, fue lo que hizo que la puerta se abriera de repente y se estrellara con fuerza contra la pared. Sakura se encogió pero miró con determinación hacia arriba.

―Que tiernos ―dijo Zetsu con burla y entró seguido de otros más, Sasori no estaba gracias al cielo y Sakura respiró con más normalidad, no es que la situación fuese muy normal…

―Muy bien, niños ―continuó Kisame―. Vamos a jugar un poco con ustedes, ¿les parece?

Sakura lo miró fijamente y miró de reojo a Sasuke, él no se movía así que ella tampoco lo hizo.

Sasuke gruñó.

―Oh vamos, será un juego muy divertido ―apuntó Hidan y entró con una pistola en mano―. Lo juro por Ja…

―Ay cierra la boca ―interrumpió Zetsu y le quitó el arma―. Ven aquí, chica ―llamó a Sakura y ésta no se movió.

―No la toques ―espetó Sasuke pero Zetsu lo ignoró y caminó hacia ellos.

―Vamos, no te haré nada. Mira, es más, te lo mostraré desde aquí ―jugó con el revólver entre sus dedos―. ¿No vas a preguntarme de qué se trata el juego?

Sakura tragó saliva y para no agravar las cosas, se giró lentamente hacia el hombre frente a ellos.

―¿De qué se trata? ―atinó a preguntar.

―Se llama Ruleta Rusa ―anunció Kisame y se acercó a ellos.

Los ojos de Sakura titilaron, y aunque se esforzó bastante en tratar de relacionar el término… simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Lo conocía, estaba segura, pero su mente seguía reacia a proporcionarle información. Tembló.

―Qué… ¿Qué es eso? ―atinó a susurrar.

―Es muy simple… oh, parece que el niño Uchiha sabe de qué hablo ―dijo Zetsu cuando vio al muchacho removerse inquieto y mirándolo retadoramente.

Sasuke bufó ante la manera en cómo se dirigía hacia él. Con quejidos de molestia, se incorporó un poco y se puso al lado de Sakura.

―Es un juego mortal, Sakura ―murmuró―. Se acostumbra que sean dos personas las que lo hagan, disparándose ciegamente a la boca o la sien, muere al que le toque la única bala existente en el revólver ―terminó y miró con profundo odio a sus interlocutores.

Kisame aplaudió apáticamente y sonrió con sorna.

―Bravo, niño Uchiha, qué brillante ―dijo con burla y dejó de aplaudir―. Así que… ¿quieren jugar? ―preguntó y apretó a velocidad abrumadora el martillo del arma, la cámara que guardaba la bala comenzó a girar descontroladamente.

―No ―negó Sasuke y se irguió levemente, con algo de lentitud debido al dolor.

―No me retes, mocoso ―espetó Kisame y le soltó una patada a Sasuke en el rostro, él se aventó al suelo y logró esquivarla, entonces Sakura intervino.

―¡No! ―gritó la chica y se interpuso entre el pie del criminal y Sasuke. El contrincante esbozó una mueca torcida y le dio un golpe a Sakura en la mejilla, uno brutal.

―¿Quieres hacerte la ruda, perra? ―dijo y levantó su mano para proyectarla con fuerza contra ella.

Sasuke, sin que nadie supiera exactamente cómo, se puso de pie tambaleante y se impulsó hacia adelante para resguardar a Sakura detrás de él.

―Te reto cuando quiera ―dijo y su mirada se tornó furibunda, sangrienta―. No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo, jamás.

Kisame sonrió. Itachi tenía… razón. Sasuke sí que estaba loco por la chica, él era un egoísta de mierda… había que admitirlo. Jamás había arriesgado su vida por nadie que no fuera él mismo o… alguien demasiado querido para él. Como Mikoto.

Sakura jadeó ante la visión de Sasuke irguiéndose de manera monumental para protegerla, su espalda ensombreció todo y le hizo sentir… débil. Se acercó a él y tocó sus hombros, no quería que volvieran a golpearlo, no iba a soportarlo.

Kisame jugueteó con el arma, haciéndola girar con su dedo índice, en el pequeño hueco del gatillo. Sonrió otra vez.

―Si no quieres jugar, tú vas a morir, ¿quieres eso, niño valiente?

―Hn, no importa, moriré por ella ―declaró y su mirada de por sí sombría, se volvió aún más oscura con un atisbo de rojo. Posiblemente algún derrame interno por los golpes, la furia, lo que fuese… Sasuke irradiaba un atemorizante instinto asesino por cada poro de su piel. Se mantuvo firme.

Sakura volvió a jadear ante su declaración. Era una muy fuerte… muy… muy… se iba a derretir, seguro.

―Oh, entonces te reto ―profirió el hombre y se acercó lentamente hasta Sasuke, le tendió el arma―. Juega tú solo ―dijo e hizo girar la cámara de balas y Sasuke, por más que enfocó, no pudo adivinar en qué punto había quedado la letal pieza de metal.

―Hn ―volvió a emitir y tomó el revólver. Se lo puso en la sien y sonrió arrogante.

Sin más preámbulos jaló el gatillo, Sakura sintió que iba a derretirse, solo se escuchó un clic.

_Uno._

Sasuke, aunque no lo demostró, tembló también. Volvió a jalar el martillo y la cámara giró, apretó el gatillo y otro clic se escuchó.

_Dos._

Kisame gruñó molesto, ese maldito engendro que lo retaba de esa manera, ¡Estaba disparándose con una sonrisa en el rostro!

Según lo que el juego de la ruleta rusa dictaba, siendo una sola persona, debía dispararse a sí mismo cinco veces. Si la bala no le tocaba, estaba salvado. Sasuke lo sabía, disparó otra vez y suspiró cuando escuchó otro clic.

_Tres._

Vamos, era un hombre. Tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraba. Tenía que ser fuerte por Sakura, fuerte por ambos. Aspiró aire y disparó por cuarta vez. Clic.

_Cuatro._

Siempre había escuchado que uno ve toda su vida pasar con rapidez cuando va a morir. No vio nada, y se preguntó si de hecho su vida era una mierda. Pero pronto supo que no, incluso si no viese a Mikoto, su madre. Su padre, el hombre del que nunca logró obtener reconocimiento. O a su hermano. El que todavía, y con dolor, no comprendía por qué lo había traicionado.

No veía nada… pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que Sakura estaba detrás de él, respirando erráticamente y sollozando en silencio. Tomó el valor y volvió a apretar el gatillo del revólver.

Clic. Ninguna bala.

_Cinco._

Sasuke abrió los ojos y aflojó el agarre del arma. Entonces, sonrió con arrogancia en demasía a su interlocutor.

―Gané ―dijo con fuerza, consciente de que, el disparo siguiente era con certeza el que contenía la letal y pequeña pieza de metal―. Fuera de mi camino.

En respuesta, Sasuke recibió otro golpe pero alzó uno de sus brazos para detenerlo y disparó al aire. Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás pero Sakura empujó hacia adelante como su apoyo, jadeando cuando el disparo se escuchó. Él sonrió un poco aunque el dolor era acusante y enfermizo. Delirante. Se iba a desplomar, la verdad. Pero no podía si Sakura estaba detrás de él en ese estado tan vulnerable.

―Ya me cansé de ambos ―rugió Kisame y disparó en la frente de Sasuke con una mueca furiosa en el rostro.

―¡No! ―alcanzó a gritar Sakura.

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y dejó ver a varios policías ahí parados.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó Naruto y prácticamente voló hacia ellos, Kakashi detrás de él le apoyó disparándole a los otros miembros de _Akatsuki_ presentes. Naruto se encargó de derribar a Kisame y se montó sobre él, lo dejó inconsciente debido al golpe y lo esposó en el proceso.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Naruto era, realmente, policía excepcional.

―¿Asustado, bastardo? ―murmuró y sonrió divertido cuando le tendió una mano a Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha estaba estático. Había tenido un arma en la frente, una bala que no salió de ahí, y sudaba frío. Muy frío. Vamos, podía ser Sasuke Uchiha, arrogante, borde, estúpido, necio, posesivo y además orgulloso. Pero seguía siendo un hombre y cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente humano, siente que su corazón sale de su pecho con un arma en la cabeza. Con el sonido del gatillo siendo apretado con fuerza.

―Jódete ―respondió despabilándose.

No iba a admitirlo. Él sabía los riesgos que su vida corría siendo un policía de esa clase. No había temido por su vida, estúpidamente había temido por la vida de Sakura. Por lo que podría pasarle si él caía justo en ese momento frente a sus ojos. Sintió furia recorrer su cuerpo de tan solo imaginárselo.

―Eres bastante poético, bastardo ―interrumpió el rubio, Kakashi se acomodó la máscara en el rostro y salió al ver que ahí todo estaba en orden―. Mira que decir "moriré por ella", casi lloré ―se burló y con todo y las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logró golpear al rubio.

Había sido… un pequeño lapsus. Nada más.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? ―preguntó Sakura, si había sido capaz de escuchar eso quería decir que era bastante tiempo, no lo pensó más y se aproximó a Naruto para abrazarlo y agradecerle que hubiera llegado a salvarlos.

Entonces, un sonido alertó a los tres jóvenes. Algo bastante pesado había azotado contra la puerta de la habitación. Los tres giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo y con horror en sus rostros, a excepción de Sasuke, fueron capaces de presenciar como el cuerpo de Kakashi se deslizaba por la puerta dejando un camino de sangre en el proceso.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar sus jadeos. Sus ojos ya se habían anegado de lágrimas. Ella… ella estaba estudiando para ser médico, pero no había visto morir a nadie de esa manera. Jamás. Sin poder razonarlo, se desmayó debido al shock.

Ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, la miraron precipitarse al suelo cuando se escuchaban pisadas peligrosamente cerca.

―Naruto ―llamó Sasuke―. Quiero que te lleves a Sakura, tómala y lárgate de aquí ―decía y miraba fijamente la puerta con mirada torva, esperando la llegada de quien fuese su enemigo aunque tenía en mente uno mucho mejor aún―. Haz lo que esté en tus manos para que ella salga de aquí con vida, ¿me entiendes?

―Sasuke ―susurró el rubio y miró a Sakura fijamente, negó levemente―. No te puedo dejar solo.

―La vida de Sakura es más importante ―tajó Sasuke fieramente y se irguió nuevamente, parecía haber cobrado fuerzas sin siquiera esforzarse―. No pienso ver morir a alguien que quiero frente a mis ojos otra vez.

―¿Alguien que quieres? ¿Otra vez? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Mi padre, el jefe de ésta organización lo asesinó frente a mi hermano y a mí ―musitó el joven Uchiha y carraspeó ante la punzada de dolor―. Es por eso… que quiero que te largues ahora mismo, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

―¿Itachi está aquí?

Sasuke asintió molesto. Miró el cuerpo inerte de Sakura y supo que era la mejor decisión. Algo estúpida y peligrosa, pero confiaba en Naruto más que en nadie. Le estaba confiando… su vida.

―Lo haré ―aceptó Naruto y se agachó para tomar a Sakura entre sus brazos, la levantó y la apretó contra su cuerpo y echó a caminar―. Y bastardo ―dijo antes de salir de la habitación y mirar hacia todos lados, se escuchaban forcejeos en los pasillos cercanos―. Más te vale regresar por ella o la conquistaré ―retó, y esbozó una zorruna sonrisa mientras Sasuke apretaba los puños.

El moreno se quedó solo y miró a todos lados, respiraba erráticamente debido al dolor que sentía en el costado izquierdo, y en el derecho, y en las piernas, y en el cuello. Joder, le dolía todo.

Se dispuso a salir de allí y buscar a Itachi, tenía cosas que arreglar con él.

Naruto corría desesperado evitando a toda costa ser visto, el peso de Sakura era ligeramente estorboso y le impedía camuflarse adecuadamente.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurró la chica de cabello rosa y asió con fuerza el pecho de Naruto, él la miró fijamente y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento―. ¿Naruto?

―Sakura-chan, despertaste ―dijo el rubio algo más contento. Ella pataleó ligeramente y él la bajo pero no la soltó―. ¿Puedes caminar? ―preguntó.

―Yo… ―Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se mordió el labio al rememorar la escena―. ¡Kakashi-san! ―gritó e hizo amago de volver―. ¡Sasuke-kun!

Naruto la detuvo por acto reflejo.

―No vas a volver ―dictó, su voz se había vuelto ligeramente más fiera―. Te sacaré de aquí, sube a mi espalda ―se giró para que ella le obedeciera, pero Sakura le tocó la chaqueta y frunció el ceño.

―¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? ―preguntó.

―Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Sakura-chan ―espetó Naruto y la miró fijamente―. Él me lo ha pedido, y voy a cumplirlo.

―¡No! Yo saldré por mí misma, o mejor aún, ¡Volvamos! Él está muy herido y…

―He dicho que no, vamos fuera.

―¿Por qué me haces esto, Naruto? ―preguntó Sakura lastimeramente, se mordió el labio y acuñó sus manos cerca de su pecho, sollozó―. No puedo estar tranquila si no estoy…

―Él quiere protegerte, más que a nada, me parece razón suficiente para sacarte de aquí en contra de tu voluntad, no seas necia ―interrumpió Naruto y gruñó, sacó una de sus armas, listo para cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al ver el arma en las manos de Naruto… se torció los dedos y… se la arrebató lo más rápido que pudo.

―¡No voy a irme de aquí sin Sasuke! ―gritó al alejarse con el arma entre sus dedos. Naruto la miró con sus ojos azules brillando de confusión y un segundo después salió detrás de ella. Joder, ¿qué no podía estarse quieta? Se parecía… a… él mismo. Sonrió mientras aceleraba.

Sakura corrió cada vez más rápido. Desgraciadamente esa estúpida fábrica, guarida o lo que fuese, tenía demasiadas escaleras, entradas y salidas de un lado a otro. Subió unas escaleras corriendo y se aseguró de que Naruto la había perdido de vista. Tragó saliva en seco y tomó el arma entre sus manos… la miró fijamente en la penumbra del lugar.

Era capaz de escuchar afuera el sonido de más sirenas aproximarse. Más refuerzos. Se escuchaban gemidos y uno que otro grito furioso: Esa redada era la definitiva, seguramente.

Se mordió el labio y con su dedo pulgar tiró hacia abajo el martillo, el revólver hizo un ruido extraño cuando la cámara giró y se colocó en posición para disparar una bala de verdad. Su corazón latió con fuerza y colocó sus dedos índice y pulgar en los lugares indicados para disparar…

Iba a encontrar a Sasuke.

Naruto quería fervientemente encontrar a Sakura, no podía ser que se le hubiese escapado, ¡Maldita sea!

―Oh… un policía ―murmuró una voz detrás de Naruto y él maldijo antes de girarse y sacar su segunda arma del costado izquierdo de su chaleco―. Lástima, no quería matar a nadie ésta noche.

―Yo tampoco ―murmuró Naruto y se giró completamente para encarar al chico que tenía perforaciones múltiples en su rostro y cabellos naranjas. Sus ojos azules brillaron y miró hacia todos lados, buscando vanamente a Sakura. Se obligó a pensar en que primero, tenía que salir vivo de esa…

Sasuke había llegado hasta la planta más alta del complejo. Pateó la puerta como pudo y encontró a su hermano sentado en una silla, parecía esperarlo.

―Itachi ―siseó―. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó y cerró la puerta tras de él.

No se percató de que Zetsu estaba ahí también e Itachi no se había movido. Para nada.

―Sasuke ―contestó Itachi―. ¿Te puedes mover? Qué bueno, hermano ―murmuró y cerró los ojos con solemnidad, ya que le había dolido ver a su hermano como un bulto, un títere.

―¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Akatsuki fue quien mató a Fugaku! ¿Cómo puedes…?

Pero Itachi se puso de pie como de rayo y asestó un golpe contra el rostro de su hermano, apretó los parpados y dirigió otro, pero el último fue detenido a duras penas por el menor.

Sakura sollozó sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi. Hasta que se agachó y logró escuchar su corazón. Puso sus dedos en la muñeca del hombre y logró sentir su pulso. Sonrió feliz y puso el arma a un lado de su pierna derecha.

―¡Está vivo, Kakashi-san! ―vitoreó y su júbilo se fue por caño cuando comprendió que no iba a poder bajarlo sola. Amarró con una bandana que el hombre llevaba su herida sangrante para evitar que la sangre emanara tan libremente. Suspiró y miró hacia todos lados. Tomó el arma otra vez, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke o cuando menos algo de ayuda.

Estaba por ponerse de pie completamente cuando algo, algo pesado, cayó sobre su cuerpo y la hizo caer de bruces y para su jodida suerte, soltar el arma.

Sakura lanzó un grito, asustada. Sasori rió en su oído cuando estuvo sobre de ella, pero la chica se removió en cuanto reconoció el sonido gutural que era tan marcado del pelirrojo. Fiscalizó el lugar y encontró donde había caído el revólver.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó Sakura y se retorció.

―Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí… ésta noche ha sido muy buena… he matado a dos policías y ahora te haré mía, ¿no es genial? ―preguntó y sonrió.

Sakura emitió un sonido de asco, Sasori liberó un poco de su peso y ella se deslizó con dificultad, retorciéndose como un gusano luchando por su vida. Se arrastró hasta llegar lo más cerca del arma que pudo y casi la tomó, de no ser porque Sasori la giró violentamente y se sentó a horcajadas de ella.

Sakura mantuvo una de sus manos tratando de alcanzar la pistola.

―Hace un momento me dejaste muy caliente, cariño ―musitó él y lamió la mejilla izquierda de Sakura, luego chupó parte de su cuello y ella se removió inquieta mientras estiraba lo más que podía su mano, logró tocar el arma y jadeó cuando Sasori comenzó a acariciar sus senos por encima de la ropa―. Y ahora lo estoy más ―continuó el pelirrojo.

Sakura se sentía asqueada, ¿por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

Cuando logró asir la pistola con fuerza, Sakura la puso entre sus cuerpos embutiéndola y poniendo el orificio de salida de la bala en el corazón de Sasori.

―Suéltame ―susurró Sakura―. Ahora mismo.

Sasori se quedó quieto un momento y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

―Oh… la chica mala apareció… ―dijo con sorna e intentó quitarle la pistola de las manos, pero ella era fuerte ya la apretó como si fuese su propia vida y de alguna manera lo era.

―¡Suéltame! ―repitió―. Está cargada ―amenazó.

―¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ―preguntó Sasori con desdén y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura.

―Deberías tenerlo, serías idiota si no lo tuvieras ―recitó Sakura lo más parecido a lo que alguna vez él mismo le había dicho mientras la amenazaba de manera asquerosa, apretó peligrosamente el gatillo―. Te mataré si no te quitas de encima.

Sasori lentamente obedeció y ambos se pusieron de pie sin perder contacto visual. Él mirándola con recelo y ella apuntándole sin temblar.

―¡Sakura-chan! ―llamó Naruto desde la puerta, parecía cojear y respiraba con dificultad mientras se tocaba con fuerza uno de sus costados.

Sakura se sobresaltó, su dedo estaba sobre el gatillo de manera temblorosa y el impulso de cerrar la mano solo hizo que lo apretara. Un ruido ensordecedor inundó la habitación. Un pequeño resplandor, como un fuego artificial en miniatura, se dejó ver desde el pequeño agujero del revólver y… Sasori cayó al suelo.

Sakura jadeó. Naruto se adentró y la miró con sus ojos azules destellando sorpresa, conmovido miró el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo, sangre comenzaba a rodearlo y emanaba de su costado. El pelirrojo dejó de moverse, parecía inerte y Naruto alzó una ceja.

La joven soltó el arma horrorizada y se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndolo por completo. Entonces, en lugar de llorar… sonrió.

Naruto se acercó a ella con dificultad y apretó los dientes, dejando salir un poco de aire. Era un sonido tranquilizante, de esos que tu madre usa cuando quiere que no tengas miedo, te arrulla. Y su voz es lo más hermoso que tus oídos han sido capaces de escuchar.

―¿Estás bien, Sakura? ―preguntó y posó una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella alzó peligrosamente la mirada mientras su flequillo le cubría un ojo.

―Perfectamente ―contestó ella y miró seriamente a Naruto, parecía haber cambiado completamente y ya no tenía miedo―. ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

―Herida de bala, nada serio, solo duele mucho ―dijo Naruto con normalidad y Sakura esquivó el cuerpo de Sasori para abrir la chaqueta de Naruto.

―Déjame ver ―exigió y sacudió el cuerpo del rubio para explorar sus costados, no había sangre pero si un agujero en el chaleco antibalas―. ¡Naruto, me habías asustado! ―gritó y entonces cerró su puño y asestó un golpe en la cabeza del muchacho.

Naruto se quejó y se sobó el golpe, luego siseó a causa del dolor. ―Eso dolió, Sakura-chan… ¿estás… bien? ―atinó a preguntar, había visto la reacción de la joven al ver caer a Kakashi, se preguntaba si no iba a sufrir algo más grave al haber matado ella misma a un hombre, no podía cargarla si volvía a desmayarse. No ahora que se sentía del carajo.

―Ya te dije que sí ―afirmó Sakura―. ¿Lo preguntas por él? ―alzó los hombros y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, amenazando con liberar traicioneras gotas saladas.

―Sí ―asintió el rubio.

―Yo… e-está bien… él… él era malo… ―solo entonces Sakura pareció tomar en cuenta lo que había hecho y se mordió el labio. No se sentía mal por Sasori, en serio, hasta se sentía alegre. Pero algo le oprimía el corazón a cada respiración.

Naruto esperó a que ella se recobrara, aguantándose el terrible dolor que experimentaba en la pierna derecha. El hombre, llamado Nagato pero apodado Pain, le había enterrado una navaja ahí.

― E-eso me hace mala, ¿verdad? ―susurró Sakura―. Soy… soy una asesina…

―No Sakura-chan, tu no hiciste nada ―Naruto se agachó con demasiada dificultad y tomó el arma que momentos antes Sakura le hubiese arrebatado, la apretó con fuerza procurando dejar sus huellas en ella. Entonces, la alzó al aire y disparó.

Sakura se estremeció y lo miró, con la cara pegajosa debido a las lágrimas, y jadeó.

―¿Qué…?

―Lo maté yo ―declaró Naruto―. Defensa propia, vaya, ya van dos… soy un dios ―declaró y sonrió. Sakura lanzó un agudo gemido y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Naruto trastabilló. Sakura se descolgó de él y miró a Kakashi.

―Está vivo ―dijo señalándolo―. Pero ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

―¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke? ―lanzó Naruto y ella lo miró fugazmente.

―Arriba, seguro ―musitó―. Adiós, Naruto ―agregó y dejó que su flequillo le cubriera otra vez la mitad del rostro. Él la trató de retener pero el dolor en la pierna ésta vez fue demasiado.

―Sakura-chan ―llamó Naruto y ella lo miró de reojo―. Toma, úsala ―le tendió el arma y Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Él… la estaba apoyando.

―Naruto ―susurró y se mordió el labio, girándose para tomar el revólver que el rubio le tendía―. ¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―No veo que haya algo que pueda hacer para detenerte, eres un poco cabezota ―el rubio alzó los hombros―. Eres como yo, y como el bastardo aquél, ahora vete, ¡vete! ―gritó y le tendió el brazo en dirección a las escaleras que daban al último piso.

Sakura sonrió y en lugar de lanzarse a los brazos de Naruto, mordió su mano y salió para enfrentarse con su realidad. No había vuelta atrás.

Sasuke. Era lo único que podía pensar. Sasuke. Sasuke. No podía dejar de pensar en él mientras sus pies pisaban escalón por escalón, sudaba frío, y tenía miedo. Su corazón latía rápidamente y, cada latido resonaba en su cabeza, cada latido tenía nombre propio.

Reunió todo el valor que pudo. Era efímero. No todos los días una chica enfrenta todas esas cosas por… un hombre. Por un policía. Por alguien que le despierta los más bajos instintos, induciéndola a pecar sin razón.

¿Y qué es el pecado? En serio, como si pudiese ser definible algo como eso. A la vista de Sakura nada lo era. Ella había deseado, querido y ansiado, cada roce que Sasuke le había proporcionado. Lo había deseado como loca. Y estaba mal, ella lo sabía, estaba mal pero no le importaba. Nada importaba puesto que no razonaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y una vez pisando el último peldaño de la escalera… aguantó la respiración todo lo que pudo y caminó sigilosamente.

Hasta que lo escuchó todo.

Sasuke forcejeó una vez más y escupió algo de sangre. Mierda, sí que estaba por desfallecer. Su hermano le devolvía la mirada igual de cansado, algo no andaba bien.

―Ya… basta ―murmuró Sasuke―. Si vas a matarme, si no te importa nada, hazlo de una puta vez ―agregó y se proyectó con fuerza hacia Itachi.

Zetsu, cansado de observar, sacó su arma.

―¿Qué demonios haces? ―preguntó Itachi y sus sentidos se alertaron.

Sakura, afuera, jadeó.

―Terminar con esta burda situación ―dijo Zetsu quitado de la pena, alzó los hombros y apuntó hacia Sasuke. Itachi no lo pensó. Sakura apretó el arma que ella misma llevaba y pateó la puerta con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo fue capaz de proporcionarle.

La situación fue tan inverosímil que Sakura casi se echó a reír. Vio todo tan lento, que su cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Zetsu apuntó su arma hacia Sasuke. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de gritar nada, solo vio con horror como el hombre apretaba el gatillo y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna mientras lo hacía.

Itachi lo miró con profundo odio.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Sasuke miró a Sakura. Ella corrió hacia él para tratar de interponerse. Itachi bloqueó el paso de la letal bala, y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, mientras Sakura corría.

Zetsu alzó una ceja, y todo pasó demasiado rápido. Todo recobró su velocidad.

El eco del disparo resonó en la habitación y todo mundo cayó al suelo, a excepción de zetsu. Sakura se proyectó con fuerza sobre Sasuke y logró que ambos llegaran al suelo. Itachi se fue hacia adelante en picada cuando la bala le dio de lleno en el pecho.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ―gritó Sakura mientras caían. Sasuke la atrapó entre sus brazos por puro instinto pero solo miraba el cuerpo de Itachi, y se sorprendió por su accionar, estrechó a la chica con fuerza y apretó los dientes.

―¡Itachi! ―gritó fuera de sí y se retorció debajo de Sakura, alzó la mirada y ella le miraba con los ojos cristalizados. La fiscalizó y le quitó el arma. Zetsu no se había movido para nada así que Sasuke, desde donde estaba y con una mano alrededor de la cintura de Sakura… le disparó.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Exactamente cuatro balas atravesaron el cuerpo de zetsu, Sasuke casi sonrió mientras el hombre se ponía de rodillas y luego se proyectaba al suelo en picada.

― Itachi ―musitó otra vez el muchacho, Sakura se le quitó de encima y dejó que él se acercara a su hermano, no volvió a decir nada más―. Sakura, ayúdame que no puedo solo ―dijo y ella se acercó rápidamente para cargar con el cuerpo de Itachi.

―Todavía respira ―notó ella y Sasuke inclinó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano, logró escuchar el débil palpitar de su corazón y asintió.

―Vamos abajo, ahora ―murmuró y Sakura asintió, pero él puso su mano sobre la de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos―. ¿Por qué carajo sigues tú aquí? Creí haberle dicho a Naruto que…

Sakura negó y bajó la mirada, apretó con fuerza la ropa de Itachi por sobre su pecho y acomodó sus cabellos alrededor de su rostro. El Uchiha mayor respiraba erráticamente.

―Tenía que buscarte ―expresó la chica y sonrió ligeramente―. No podía pensar en que algo malo te pasara y… volví.

―Idiota ―dijo Sasuke―. Estoy vivo, y bien, no era nece-

―Para mí sí ―alzó la mirada y no la apartó de los ojos negros de su interlocutor―. Aunque no sirvió de nada, fui un estorbo por completo y…

―Oye, cállate, ¿quieres? ―interrumpió Sasuke―. Eres molesta, ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida y volver? ¿Acaso no piensas? ¿Crees que esto es un puto juego? ¡Eres…! ―Sakura no recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar tanto, en serio, él no era así de… agresivo sin motivos.

―Te amo ―interrumpió ella y se levantó, él la imitó estático y con los ojos fijos en ella―. ¡Te amo, Sasuke-kun! ―gritó y cerró los ojos, la había cagado… pero había hablado sin pensar y ahora sentía que se moría.

Él alzó una ceja y… sonrió. No supo que contestar así que se limitó a posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura y la mantuvo ahí. Ella llorando, le miró sonriente.

―Oigan, enamorados ―les interrumpió Itachi susurrando y se removió un poco, gimiendo de dolor audiblemente―. No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero la bala acaba de meterse a un lugar que… bueno, no creo que quieran saber, duele del carajo, ¿podemos bajar ya? ―musitó y luego hizo varias muecas de dolor; Sasuke le miró fijamente y sonrió un poco.

Su hermano, después de todo, no era un… traidor.

―P-perdón, I-Itachi-san ―murmuró Sakura y procedió a agacharse para levantarlo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo sin decir nada más, ya hablaría con su hermano… y con Sakura, y con Naruto porque ese imbécil lo iba a escuchar y a aprender que debía ser más firme con alguien tan necio como Sakura.

Pero joder, ¿Naruto, firme? ¿Con Sakura? ¡Si eran idénticos!

Sasuke negó y cargó con la mayoría del peso de Itachi. Bajaron con dificultad las peligrosas y empinadas escaleras.

Naruto se encontró con ellos a medio camino.

―¡Sakura-chan! ―saludó y se cayó a los pies de la chica, haciendo que ella casi tropezara y se desestabilizara con el peso de Itachi. Sasuke gruñó―. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

El rubio se puso de pie y trató de estabilizarse, él llevaba a Kakashi montado en la espalda. Así que todos bajaron en procesión.

―Naruto ―llamó la chica―. Muchas gracias por todo, ¡eres mi héroe! ―ambos rieron y Sasuke se puso serio por completo. Esa chica sí que era rara, en serio.

Al llegar al otro piso inferior; Shikamaru, con la pierna vendada, Neji y Lee les ayudaron a bajar y a cargar con los heridos.

―Bien hecho, Naruto ―murmuró Shikamaru―. Tienes valor, idiota.

Naruto soltó varias carcajadas y se rascó la nuca. ―¡Gracias a ustedes, chicos! ―gritoneó.

―Eso es la llama de la juventud ―murmuró Lee y alzó el puño victorioso. Naruto se libró del peso de Kakashi cuando Gai se hizo cargo de su maestro. Neji le ayudó a caminar al rubio.

Shikamaru echó a andar con Itachi a cuestas y las ambulancias comenzaron a llegar.

Otro escuadrón de policía entró a toda velocidad, comunicándose con otros dentro para encontrar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki, caídos o no, que hubiera en la guarida.

Pain, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Madara –el jefe que había logrado escapar- Itachi.

Pain había caído a manos de Naruto. Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan: a manos de Kakashi, en conjunto con el rubio al llegar.

Zetsu a manos de Sasuke y… Sasori había sido herido, porque no lo había matado, por Sakura.

Itachi iba herido y pronto todo se aclararía. El juicio se llevaría a cabo y finalmente, la organización criminal Akatsuki caería.

Sasuke seguía serio y sin que él lo esperara, Sakura se metió debajo de su brazo e hizo amago de ayudarlo a caminar.

―Vamos, Sasuke-kun ―murmuró ella roja de vergüenza. Había hecho la estúpida declaración de su amor, seguro que sería la última vez que lo vería…

―Sakura ―llamó Sasuke e hizo que ambos se detuvieran, ella alzó la mirada en el momento justo en el que él inclinaba el rostro hacia ella y la besaba, el roce fue tan diferente a las otras veces en las que había tenido oportunidad de besarlo que Sakura lanzó varios suspiros entre tanto, se apartaron por puras cuestiones de oxígeno―. Gracias ―susurró él contra su rostro y volvió a atrapar sus labios.

Ella no lo entendió, porque pensaba que no había nada por qué agradecerle. A su manera, Sasuke le hizo sentir… todo. Desde la angustia que había pasado, muy a su pesar, cuando descubrió que ella estaba en peligro. Hasta… el… fuego… el… ¿Amor?

Siguieron así, Sasuke devorando sus labios como si eso fuese lo único que había estado necesitando desde siempre. Él mantenía su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura y ella lo abrazaba mientras tanto. Estaba roja, completamente roja.

―Hey, romeo ―llamó un policía―. ¿Estás herido, no? ―preguntó.

―Soy el oficial Uchiha, imbécil ―respondió Sasuke mientras se separaba de Sakura y se erguía con autoridad.

El otro tragó saliva en seco y asintió torpemente, saludó a Sasuke y se puso en posición de firmes por un momento.

―Perdón, Oficial Uchiha ―musitó el joven―. Allá afuera está una ambulancia y sería mejor que… que… que usted y la rehén, la chica, vayan a que los revisen y al hospital y…

―Ella es mi novia ―espetó el moreno y echó a caminar junto con una Sakura lo bastante roja como para confundirse con su propia ropa.

Estaba exultante y eso era una reverenda locura, en serio.

A su manera, muy poco ortodoxa como siempre, Sasuke le había conferido ese título.

No lo había preguntado, vamos, él no iba a pedir nada. Lo había afirmado, con o sin el consentimiento de Sakura. _Él era el Oficial Uchiha_, el hombre que la había protegido, poseído, deseado y hecho suya desde siempre. El hombre que ella deseaba y ahora amaba más que a nadie.

¿Qué tan retorcido puede ser el amor? ¿Qué tanto es deseo y qué tanto es sentimiento? ¿Ambos están combinados? ¿Son la perfección?

Nadie lo sabe, y realmente a nadie le interesa. A Sakura no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque, mientras atendían a Sasuke… él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Hacía, con una sola mirada, que su sangre corriera más rápido por sus venas, que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que un cúmulo de deseo irrefrenable la llenara. Solo quería lanzarse sobre él y amarlo más que nunca. Más que siempre.

Sasuke observaba fijamente a… su novia. Bueno, había sido la mejor manera que su cerebro le proporcionó para hacerle entender que era oficialmente suya. Si todo lo que había sucedido esa noche no había sido suficiente.

―_Eres mía _―articuló Sasuke a un extremo de la ambulancia, taladrándola con la mirada, mientras un paramédico le atendía. Nadie lo escuchó y solo Sakura fue capaz de leer sus labios mientras ella también tenía la atención de otro paramédico.

―_Lo sé_ ―contestó Sakura con otra articulación silenciosa.

―Hn ―emitió Sasuke, arrogante.

―¿Le duele algo, oficial? ―preguntó el paramédico, extrañado por el ruido leve que él había emitido.

―No ―contestó Sasuke y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, Sakura se sonrojó y bajó la mirada…

Sí, era suya.

**.**

olvidé lo que era hasta mucho antes de ser quien soy, de ser contigo, uno por los dos. uno para siempre, sellado con un beso y el profuso control sobre mí.  
>Contrólame con tu mirada, te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿es que quieres que te mate de una vez, o lo quieres lento? Lento, seguro, para que dure mucho más esto que sientes y siento yo.<p>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>esto va para Azhy*-* mi queridanoseloqueeresmío, pero te adoroamoquiero mucho mucho... por pervertida *-* & porque te acordaste de ésta historia, y yo me acordé que debía terminar de re-subirla.

Lo sé, pecado mortal eso de borrarla D: pero aprendí que más de 100 reviews lo valían -drama- así es ù.u

LAS AMO! GRACIAS por leer, auqnue fuese una vez más. Sí, este es el final(:

Actualización de "Arráncame la vida" pronto, promesa de niña exploradora perdida en el bosque D; (?) y de la traducción que hago, "Laying Claim" sí, también, es difícil con todas las cosas feas de universidad que traigo encima D:  
>Les contaré mi vida (?), mi padre me quita la pc, el anime (lloraré) y me prohibe escribir e.e para que estudie. maldita cosa fea llamada examen de ingreso! xD<p> 


End file.
